Out of their element:Book 1
by AvatarBro18
Summary: Connor, Shay, Edward and Arno find themselves in a strange world with people who can manipulate elements. They must find a way back to their world. However they encounter people along the way to assist them.
1. Where are we?

Connor was just on the davenport homestead preparing for another day of hunting when a giant light emerged from the sky.

"What is th-" He was then knocked unconscious.

He then woke up sometime later in a snowy environment with three other men just waking up. One bearing a black coat with a Templar cross,at this Connor was uneasy. Another wearing a dark blue hooded assassin robe and the last wearing an assassin robe armed with four pistols and dual swords.

"Aye fuck where am I?" Edward muttered sounding half drunk.

"Beats me sea dog." Shay retorted rubbing his head.

"I was just with Napoleon what happened? Arno said shaking snow out of his uniform.

"I am unsure as well." Connor said getting up and helping the other men up.

"You bear a Templar cross..." Arno said putting a hand on his pistol.

"Easy. I am not an enemy. I abandoned the Templar's and assassins long ago." Shay said sounding reassuring.

"Alright I wont tear you open for now." Edward said trying to sustain balance.

"Where the hell are we?" Arno said looking around.

"Perhaps near the Inuit tribes?" Connor suggested.

"No this place is more vast. Hmmmm North Atlantic?" Shay said checking a compass which was broken.

"I wouldn't bet on it." Edward said with a sly grin.

"Lets travel south. Bound to be a village or two." Arno suggested and three nods followed.

And with that the four assassins ventured south.

**With Korra**

"How hard could it be to learn airbending?" Korra asked herself while walking around the village.

"I mean I've mastered every other element. Its just one more element to kick ass with!" Korra said launching her fist into the air attracting attention she then put her fist down.

"Its so boring here. Tenzin cant train me at the moment so i'm stuck here for another couple weeks." Korra said kicking ice around."I want something to happen. Anything,anything at all." Just then a giant boulder was launched at the avatar.

**With Connor**

"Aye village ahead lads!" Edward shouted pointing at a village.

"They look in trouble." Shay said unsheathing his air rifle.

"It appears that way." Connor said pulling out his tomahawk.

"Lets go." Arno said and with that the assassins starting sprinting toward the village.

**With Korra**

"Ha! Thats all you got?" Korra mocked the benders while dodging fire and earth.

"Not even cl-" Before the sleazy man could finish his sentence a bullet went through his skull.

"Look at that shot!" Edward said congratulating himself.

"Focus on saving the citizens!" Arno retorted back at the pirate.

"Who are these hooded guys?" Korra said while a bender approached her from behind without her notice.

"Sorry av-" His sentence was then silenced by a tomahawk in the throat.

"Whoa what!" Korra dodged away from the strange hooded man pulling a tomahawk out of the bender.

"Back off dude!" Korra threatened Connor with fists of flame. Connor did not flinch.

"I just saved you!" Connor said lashing out against the young woman.

"I could have taken him!" Korra said attempting to size the dark skinned man up.

She quickly realized the size difference was quite drastic. He was much taller than her but still shorter than Tenzin. He was also very muscular and broad. He also had hazel eyes and had darker skin.

Connor took in the young woman's features. She was tall for a girl but he still towered over her. She has bright blue eyes and dark skin along with long brown hair that was tied in some hair style he had not seen.

"Hes pretty hot actually." Korra thought to herself.

The two were locked in eye contact until Shay called on Connor to help interrogate the attackers that were still alive.

"Connor get over here!" Shay yelled.

"Alright." Connor agreed with Korra closely following him.

"Why did you attack this village?" Arno asked with a blade to a earthbenders throat.

"I aint telling!" He retorted spitting in his face.

"Alright I can ask your friends." Arno said slowly putting the blade in his throat.

"Alright man we just came to get some food!" A firebender said hastily.

"Bullshit." Shay said shooting him in the arm.

"Ow fuck! Okay we came to kill the avatar!" He said in between cries of pain.

"Avatar?" Edward asked curiously.

"Her!" The man pointed at the girl standing next to Connor.

"Why her?" Arno asked threateningly.

"Someone is willing to pay for her head!" He said drifting out of consciousness.

"Why?" Korra intervened but before he could answer he died of blood loss.

"Damn it!" Korra yelled kicking the ground.

"Alright if we are finished here."Edward said walking off.

"Nonsense you saved our village we could at least throw you a feast!" A woman said baring some resemblance to Korra.

"We don't mean to impose." Connor said gratuitously.

"Maybe you dont!"Edward said running up to the woman and asking her where the feast would be held.

"In the longhouse over there. It'll be ready in a few short hours." She then walked off to the longhouse to prepare the feast.

Edward then went with Arno to look around the village. Shay went to the blacksmith to see if he could get his blades sharpened. Leaving Connor and Korra.

"Soooo Connor was it?" Korra asked innocently.

"Well yes but my birth name is Ratonhnhakè ton." Connor said without making eye contact.

"What unusual names." Korra said chuckling.

"Speak for yourself." Connor retorted.

"Hey my name isn't weird!" Korra clenched her fists and looked him in the eyes.

"Rather hot headed aren't you?" Connor said letting out a low chuckle.

"I- You!..." Korra then stopped talking and punched him in the shoulder.

"How old are you anyway?" "Please say 20." Korra thought to herself.

"Im 20 years of age. Yourself?" Connor asked curiously.

"Score!" She thought to herself. "Im 18." She said smirking.

"Interesting." Connor said thinking.

"I must go to my allies and see to where we will be going after the feast." Connor said walking away.

"I could go with you. I mean I don't see why not." Korra said following behind him.

"I must speak with them alone." Connor said to the woman following him.

"Hmph alright."Korra then started walking towards the longhouse.

Connor then went to the docks where Shay was standing looking out at the horizon.

"Shay." Connor said to the Irish man.

"Yes?" Shay turned to the native.

"Where is Edward and Arno?" Connor asked looking around.

"Not sure. Shall we go find them?" Shay said gesturing to the town.

"Indeed." Connor nodded and followed the black coated man.

They found them at a small trading post with Edward arguing with the keeper.

"This ain't real skins! There is no such thing as a OctoWhale!" Edward was growing impatient with the shopkeeper.

"Leave me alone you crazy man!" The shopkeeper said irritated.

"I'm sorry miss Ill get him out of your hair."Arno said while smiling and pulling Edward towards Connor and Shay.

"Hey guys." Arno said to the two men in front of him.

"Hey the feast should be ready soon. Lets make our way to the longhouse."Shay suggested.

"Bout damn time." Edward grumbled.

Shay and Edward were talking about their respectful ships together and arguing over which one was better.

"So Connor what do you think of that girl? Korra was it?" Arno asked smirking.

"She is quick to anger and over confident." Connor said without hesitation.

"Ya but what about how she looks." Arno said smiling.

Connor then had a slight pink hue strewn across his face but it was concealed by the hood.

"I suppose she is quite attractive." Connor said trying to drop the conversation.

"That's what I like to hear. I think she has taken a liking to you as well my good friend." Arno said still smiling.

"I hardly believe that so." Connor said blushing harder.

"Well speak of the devil." Arno said looking ahead to a girl wearing a winter parka with her hair up like it was before.

"Show me where the foods at." Edward asked Korra as politely as he could.

"You guys seats are up front with me,my dad,my mom and Katara. The people at the front will show you to your seats." Korra said smiling.

"Hey handsome." Korra said to Connor smirking.

"Um hello." Connor said looking at Arno who was just giggling.

"You seat next to me Connor just follow me." She then grabbed his arm before he could speak.

The longhouse was decorated with water tribe decor and with a large table covering the span of the house. At the front was a set of seats perpendicular to the one large table. At the front sat Tonraq, Senna, Katara, Edward, Arno, Shay, Connor and Korra.

"We toast to these four brave men and what they did for our village.!" Tonraq shouted followed by more shouting. "Now dig in everybody."

Edward ate like a speed demon while Katara watched in horror because it reminded her of Sokka. Arno and Senna conversed over where he came from. Tonraq and Shay talked about battle strategies. While Connor finished his meal and went outside of the longhouse to think. Korra noticed but didn't do anything about it.

"How did I get here? With assassins I've never heard of other then my grandfather. In this strange world where people manipulate the elements to their will. Its too strange." He thought to himself. He rarely had his hood down but on this occasion he did.

"Wonder where he went. Ill go see if he went outside." Korra said to herself leaving her seat and putting on her jacket.

She then saw Connor bent over a railing looking out to the ocean.

"Beautiful isn't it?" Korra said walking up next to the native man.

"Ever so. This place strangely reminds me of home." He said reminiscing on memories come to pass.

"Where did you come from?" She asked looking at him with curiosity in her eyes.

"A land far from here. With forests and cities. Cities with giant buildings and forests so green that they block out the sun." Returning her gaze.

"Sounds magical." She said smiling at him.

"Indeed. I miss it." Connor said putting his head down.

"Well I hope you can go back to see your family." Korra said smiling and putting her hand on his.

"My family is dead." He said pulling his hand away.

"I- I'm so sorry Connor." She said forming hot tears in her eyes.

"Its quite alright..." He was then interrupted by a warm embrace by the southern water tribe girl.

"I cant imagine what you had to go through." She said muffled by his jacket.

Connor stood in silence debating on whether or not to return the embrace. He decided to hug the southern water tribe girl. They stayed like this for a minute before Korra broke it up and looked him in the eyes.

"You are beautiful Korra of the water tribe." Connor said staring into her glistening blue eyes.

She giggled with tears in her eyes still."Thanks so are you Connor."

The two then closed the distance slowly and locked lips for a good 10 seconds until...

"Connor we..." Arno then looked at Connor and Korra locking lips and cleared his throat.

"Oh shit." Korra said turning away not wanting to reveal her bright pink face.

"Arno whats wrong?" Connor said removing Korra from his grasp and she pouted internally.

"Just come with me quick." Arno said turning away and walking back into the longhouse.

Korra and Connor then exchanged looks and followed.


	2. gathering intel

"Arno what happened?" Korra asked the tall french assassin.

Arno didn't respond to the young avatar and instead gestured for Connor to come up with him.

"Yes Arno?" Connor asked curiously.

"I see you hit it off with Korra." Arno then proceeded to punch him in the shoulder.

"Tread carefully." Connor warned the french assassin but it was returned by laughter.

"Relax big guy, shes pretty is all I'm saying." Arno said pleading his case.

"Why did you pull me away from her?" Connor asked with a slight pink hue on his face.

"We got a problem." Arno said with a deadpan face.

"What kind of a prob-" Connor couldn't finish before Arno interrupted him.

"Edward got into a fight." Arno said with still no expression.

"So? He is a rowdy one." Connor thinking about how is even related to him.

"Ya but he got into a dispute with the chief." Arno said with worry on his face.

"Hows he fairing?" Connor asked followed by a chuckle.

"Well. That's why its a problem. Hes drunk and might do something stupid like pull out his weapons."Arno said while they entered the main hall.

Sure enough Edward was in the middle of the room fighting Tonraq. People were cheering on their chieftain while Shay was cheering on Edward.

"Alright ya big lug lets finish this." Edward said putting his hands up.

"Couldnt agree more." Tonraq said charging at the pirate.

Before they could make contact. Arno subdued Edward while Connor subdued Tonraq.

"Calm down Edward." Arno said gesturing for Shay to come assist him.

"This big fucker thinks he can take me. IVE TAKEN OUT ENTIRE FLEETS BEFORE THIS GUY AINT SHIT!" Edward said drunk as he could be.

"Sir please calm down Edward is just intoxicated." Connor said politely.

"But. Ugh alright." Tonraq agreed.

"Dad what is wrong with you?" Korra marched up to her father who was bleeding all over his face.

"He started it." Tonraq said pointing at the pirate across the room being detained by Arno and Shay.

"Connor get over here we need to talk." Shay said waving him over.

"Alright." Connor said leaving Tonraq and Korra but before he could reach his allies Korra grabbed the natives arm.

"Meet me on the docks after your done with them I would also like to talk with you." She said looking him in the eye.

"Maybe." Connor said removing her arm and making his way over to Arno Shay and Edward who were standing in a circle speaking.

"Yes?" Connor asked the other assassins.

"We need to figure out how we got here and how we are going to get back." Arno said bluntly.

"Aye but are we not from different times?" Edward stated matter of factly.

"Yes but priority number one is getting back to our world." Shay retorted.

"Worst part is. We are outmatched in this world. We cant manipulate the elements. Or 'Bend' as they call it." Arno said sighing.

"Yes but it seems they don't understand our weaponry. They do not understand how to work firearms." Connor said back to the french assassin.

"This be true." Edward said patting his grandson on the shoulder.

"We cant just go around shooting people. Also we have limited ammo if that's the case." Arno said counting his remaining ammunition.

"Then everyone do a shell count." Shay suggested as everyone pulled out their firearms.

"26." Arno said cocking his pistol.

"21." Connor said sheathing his dual flintlocks.

"40." Edward said loading each of his four pistols.

"33." Shay said putting his air rifle and pistols back in their holsters.

"Should be enough to last us if we don't make trouble." Shay said to his companions.

"We also have our hidden blades and other weapons so we aren't defenseless. Plus our assassin skills are not known in this place." Arno said just audible for the others to hear.

"We should gather some intelligence around this place. We are in the dark." Connor suggested.

"Agreed." The other assassins nodded.

"Connor see what you can gather out of that girl Korra." Arno gesturing to the girl across the room.

"Very well." Connor was secretly pleased with this task.

"Shay see what you can get out of the Chief." Arno said pointing to the battered up man.

"Sure." Shay said nodding.

"Edward go to the local tavern and gather intelligence." Arno suggested to the pirate.

"Aye my home." Edward smiled.

"Ill ask around town. Meet at the ridge facing the ocean once you've found everything you can." Arno said to his friends.

The assassins the parted ways and they went to their specific targets.

**With Edward**

"Aye what a piece of shit tavern." He mumbled to himself.

"Whats your business here stranger?" A large man asked him sitting on a bar stool.

"I want a drink. What else?" Edward chuckled at his own remark.

"Smart fella aren't ya?" The man said getting up and walking up to the assassin.

"Glad you noticed gigantor." Edward said pushing him aside and proceeding to take his stool.

"That's my seat." The large man said grabbing the pirate by the collar.

"Mine now." Edward said grabbing the mans wrist and bending it back and kneeing him in the skull knocking him out cold.

"Got any rum around these parts?" Edward asked the bartender.

"O-of course sir." He then took out a large bottle of rum and poured the pirate a glass.

"Many thanks friend." Edward said kicking his feet back .

"I would like to ask you a few questions while I drink if that's alright." Edward said brandishing one of his many pistols.

"Y-Yes sir." The shaky bartender said to the pirate.

**With Shay**

"Excuse me Chief Tonraq may I ask you a couple of questions?" Shay asked the chief politely.

"Of course Shay." Tonraq said with a smile.

"As you can probably tell me and my allies aren't from around here." Shay stated obviously.

"Well you dress differently and bare strange weapons but I thought the big guy Connor was for sure water tribe,you looked fire nation while Edward and Arno I didn't know what to think." Tonraq said thinking about it.

"Fire nation? Water tribe?" Shay asked curiously.

"You really aren't from around here are ya? Here let me explain." Tonraq said pulling up a seat.

**With Arno**

"So far my search has yielded nothing." Arno said to himself.

"Young man! May I have some assistance?" A older woman asked the blue suited assassin.

"Of course." Arno said running over helping the woman with her spillt belongings.

As Arno was picking up the objects in the snow he noticed an all too familiar red cross.

"By god." Arno gasped.

"Sorry young man that's mine. Why so shocked?" The woman asked the tall hooded man.

"N-no reason." Arno hesitated slightly.

"Well thank you for the assistance young man!" The woman then gave him around 10 yuens.

"I should follow her to her house. Damn Templars." Arno thought to himself. He then proceeded to stealth around following the woman.

**With Connor **

"Do I really have feelings for this woman? We just met." Connor was thinking to himself on the way to the docks.

"This is an unusual place but I find comfort in her presence. Something about her intrigues me." He said to himself while the docks came into view with a young woman standing at the peer wearing a winter parka and boots similar to his own except different style.

"Connor!" Korra saw the man approach her and she hugged him tight.

"You needed to speak with me?" Connor said removing her from himself.

"Oh uh ya. I would like to apologize for kissing you so soon. I just couldn't help myself." Korra said with her face a deep red.

Connor simply nodded.

"Did you not enjoy it?" Korra asked with a face of worry. " God I'm so stupid!" She said to herself.

"Its not that its just my lifestyle is rather.. dangerous for one to have attachments." Connor said pleading his case to the young avatar.

"I... I don't follow?" Korra asked the assassin.

"It would not work." Connor said bluntly.

"Why not?" Korra sounded worried.

"It just wouldn't, Kor-" He was then cut off.

"So that's it? Your reason is it wont work but you don't even tell me why?" Korra was getting angry.

"You dont understand I cannot-" He was interrupted a second time by the avatar.

"No you don't understand. I like you okay? I know its been like a couple hours but I'm just attracted to you. Like fuck I cant contain myself when I think about you. Then you just blow me off?" Korra said clenching her fists

"What would you have me do?!" Connor asked angrily at the tanned girl.

"Tell me why you cant have a relationship!" Korra threatened the native.

"I- I cannot." Connor said putting his head down.

"Ugh Connor you can trust me!" Korra said putting a hand on his shoulder.

"Perhaps in time." Connor said proceeding to walk away.

"That's it walk away!" Korra said immediately regretting her word choice.

"I couldn't have a relationship with you because you are a hot tempered and egotistic child!" Connor said staring down the avatar then walked away without a word.

"Fuck now you've done it Korra." She muttered to herself looking out to sea.


	3. Breakfast

As Connor walked to the ridge where his allies were. He couldn't but feel like he messed up. He did not know if he liked her or not yet. However he knew he should have said something other then 'he couldn't'. She did act out for no reason though. "Why do I care so much? Ill just let it go for now. I need to focus on getting out of here." Connor said to himself.

**With Korra**

"Fuck im so stupid!" She yelled kicking down a chair in her room. "Why would I say that to him?! I'm so god damn stupid!" She then punched a hole through her wall.

"Whatever I dont need him. He was being an asshole to me to." She sighed and flopped down in her bed with a bloody hand.

**With Connor**

"Connor. What intel did you get?" Shay asked while inspecting his rifle.

"She yielded not information." Connor said with a deadpan face.

Arno knew something was off. "Hey Connor come over I gotta tell ya something."

Connor then walked over to the french assassin and looked out to the ocean."Yes Arno?"

"Whats wrong Connor?" Arno asked as caring as possible.

"Nothing is the matter." Connor knew he was lieing but he wondered if Arno would catch on. Which he did.

"What happened with you and Korra?" Arno asked the native in a soft voice.

"She speaks of her affection towards me then when I tell her I cannot take part in romantic attachments she gets hot headed and yells at me." Connor had to admit it he thought it was cute when she got riled up.

"Connor. Right now our allegiance does not a line with the brotherhood its with each other. Me, you, Edward and Shay are friends now and we need to get out of this place. Attachments right now can be overlooked my friend." Arno said putting his hand on the other assassins shoulder.

"I suppose you are correct." Connor half agreed with him.

"Like hell, my girlfriend was a Templar and we made it work!" He then chuckled but noticing Connor was not he ceased his laughter.

"Next thing tomorrow morning invite her to breakfast. She will for sure say yes." Arno smiled at Connor and he smiled back.

"Alright. Thank you Arno Dorian." Connor formally thanked his new found friend.

"You are very much welcome Connor Kenway." Arno said equally as formally.

**The next morning(Korras house)**

Around 8:00 am someone knocked on her door.

Tonraq knowing his daughter was up but far too lazy to get out of her bed little own her pajamas answered the door revealing a man about his build but slightly shorter and had a skin color similar to his own.

"Ah Connor what can I do for you?" Tonraq asked with a groggy smile.

"Is your daughter home?" Connor asked politely.

"Ya she is. You can just walk right up to her room shes awake for sure. First door on the left." Tonraq said inviting the native in shielding him from the morning cold. As he entered he thanked the father and proceeded up the stairs and reaching a closed door on his left. He then knocked.

"Dad I'm tired!" Korra said to the person behind the door in a irritated voice.

"Its Connor." He replied pacing his feet ever so slightly.

"Oh sorry Connor. Just let me get the do-" Korra was about open the door when she noticed that her hair was a mess and her hand was covered in dry blood.

"Fuck I cant greet him like this!" She thought to herself while searching for hair brush and gloves. "Just let me freshen up!"

"Korra I don't care what you look like. I don't look very presentable either." Connor said to the avatar calmly.

"Ugh fine." Korra then opened the door and she saw the assassin in his robes but with his hood down. She loved this she thought it was sexy.

"Morning Connor. Please come in." She smiled and invited him into her room.

"Thank you Korra. Good morning to you as well." Connor shut the door behind him.

"Any reason you came or did you come to make fun of me some more?" She questioned him with a frown.

"No. I came to invite you out for breakfast. I furthermore apologize for my behavior last night." Connor said kindly.

He was then brought into a warm embrace by her. " Its alright I apologize to." She then broke up the hug. "And I would love to go to breakfast with you. Got anywhere in mind?"

"The cafe near the docks?" Connor asked pointing out her window to the small cafe.

"Sounds perfect. Now wait outside ill be out in five minutes." She grinned and pushed him out of her room playfully.

Connor then walked outside her house and leaned against a pole for seven minutes.

"Alright lets go!" Korra said enthusiastically.

She was wearing her winter coat but with her hair down. Connor quickly realized how beautiful she was and slightly blushed.

"Connor are you blushing?" Korra asked with a sly grin.

"Of course not." Connor said trying to appear tough.

"Look I already know your tough. No need to be coy." Korra said intertwining his hand with hers.

"I uh." Connor couldn't fully make out his sentence.

"Just walk me to breakfast tough guy." Korra said intertwining her hands with his.

"Okay." Connor trying to avoid eye contact.

The two then proceeded to walk to the cafe together.

"You look really pretty with your hair down." Connor said trying to make small talk.

"Thanks. You don't look half bad yourself." The southern water tribe girl then winked at the assassin which caused him to go more red.

"I think its nice how you asked me to breakfast. I thought you were mad at me." Korra sighed and looked at the taller man which just had a neutral look on his face.

"I was." Connor simply said to the avatar which caused her to loosen her grip ever so slightly.

"Oh I wasn't to pleased with you either ya know." Korra stated matter of factly.

"I am aware." Connor retorted with the same neutral face.

"Guess I made it obvious huh?" She asked sighing and looking down to her left.

"I have forgiven you and I am also to blame. I did not give a reason behind why I couldn't have a relationship." He said looking at the snow.

"Its alright. I don't know much about you but I do know that everyone has ties. Yours is to your occupation I assume and I cant do some stuff that I would like because of 'avatar duties'." She said putting visible air quotes around avatar duties.

"Sounds like you didn't have much of a childhood due to this career as the avatar." Connor said stating it like a fact.

"My childhood was alright. Despite being on lock down while I trained on bending. I couldn't leave the village for the most part." She said with a frown.

"Id imagine your masters want you to be the best you can be. That's why the kept you here for so long." Connor stated knowing what it feels like after all he did train with Achilles.

"No. I feel like I'm in a prison. I didn't ask to be the avatar." Korra was getting fired up over her own words.

"Yes. I know it seems like they want to imprison you but that's not the case." Connor said putting a hand on her shoulder.

"That's exactly what they want to do!" Korra said forming fire in her hands.

"No its not." Connor said firmly grasping Korras arms and looking her dead in the eye.

"They want whats best for you. The avatar and Korra." Connor said without breaking eye contact with the woman.

"I-I suppose you're right." She looked down at the ground until Connor brought her head up.

"Come on lets get to that cafe." Connor smiled at the water tribe girl.

"Yes,lets.

**At the cafe**

Connor and Korra sat down at a table inside the small cafe facing the ocean.

"Hello sir and madame. What can I get you?" A waitress asked with a wide friendly smile.

"I would just like a coffee please." Connor said to the friendly waitress.

"Um ya I'll have a coffee as well." Korra said to the waitress while looking around the small cafe.

"Alright coming right up." The waitress then departed.

"I've always liked this place. Very quaint and friendly." Korra said smiling while looking at Connors hazel eyes.

"It does have a nice atmosphere." Connor agreed with the avatar.

"Connor I was wondering if you and your friends would like to come to Republic city with me in a few weeks time?" Korra asked the assassin in a sincere voice.

"Maybe it will assist us in finding our way home so I will ask my allies of their opinion." Connor said looking out the window.

"Great! Ill just run it by Tenzin." Korra said ecstatically.

"Tenzin? I have not met this man yet." Connor said looking confused.

"Hes my airbending teacher." Korra said while two coffees were put on their table.

"Thanks." Korra thanked the waiter.

"Airbending? Sounds intriguing." Connor said taking a sip of his coffee.

"Ya except I cant quite do it yet. I cant even produce a small breeze." Korra sipped her coffee lightly as if not to burn herself.

"Some things take time." Connor retorted putting his coffee down.

"I guess." Korra agreed with the assassin slightly.

"When do we leave for this city exactly?" Connor asked the water tribe girl.

"Probably within the next two weeks." She said smiling.

"Alright let me go run this by my associates." Connor said getting up from the table.

"Cant you stay a little longer? We have been here like maybe ten minutes." Korra said pleading her case to the native.

"This is potentially important to our leaving of this world. I will contact you later." Connor then left without a word.

"Ugh hes impossible." Korra said drinking her coffee alone.


	4. Bandits

Connor left the cafe and proceeded to the ridge where him and his allies met up last night.

"Connor my friend how was breakfast?" Arno asked the other assassin in a kind voice.

"Fine." Connor said in a monotone voice.

"Good to hear." Arno said looking at the sea.

"Korra has invited us to a place called Republic City." Connor said to his associates.

"Where be this place?" Edward asked curiously while overlooking the horizon.

"Not quite sure. We are departing within the next couple weeks." Connor said checking his hidden blades.

"Sounds like somewhere we can start looking for answers." Shay said with a smirk.

"Indeed."Connor said nodding.

"Shay care for a sparring match?" Edward asked the Irish man.

"You're on pirate." Shay said unsheathing his sword and dagger.

"This should be fun." Edward said unsheathing his two swords and getting into a fighting stance.

Shay and Edward circled each other until Edward swung at Shay while he deflected it with his sword and getting Edward in the gut with his Dagger.(just a tap.)

"Fuck. We got a feisty one." Edward said while bringing his swords into a more defensive stance.

Shay charged Edward this time and Edward tripped him. While he was on the ground Edward poked him with his sword.

"Point lad." Edward said while pulling Shay back up.

"Bring it." Shay said while fencing with Edward.

"You got it Irish dog." Edward then hit Shay with the handle of his sword and putting the swords against his neck. Shay then kicked Edwards legs out from under him and putting his hidden blade up against the back of Edwards neck.

"I believe I win." Shay said smirking.

"Got lucky." Edward said getting up while Shay tossed him his swords.

"Hardly." Arno interjected.

"What should we do in the mean time?" Connor asked the other assassins.

"Tonraq told me of a bandit encampment not to far from here. We could clear it out." Shay suggested.

"I don't see why not. Lets ask him for a map and the location." Arno said sharpening his sword.

"Finally some excitement!" Edward chuckled.

The assassins then went to the chief longhouse in search for where these bandits are hiding out.

"Hey Tonraq me, Edward, Connor and Arno can clear out those bandits for ya." Shay said barging through the door.

"Fantastic. Here's where they are staying. Be cautious these bandits mean business." Tonraq warned the assassins.

"We can handle some bandits. Dealt with many before." Edward reassured the chief.

"I suppose you are right. When you return I will pay you for your services." Tonraq said kindly.

"Right. We will return by nightfall." Connor said to the water tribe man.

The assassins then went east(where the bandit camp is located) bearing their iconic hoods. Armed to the teeth and there are four of them. Edward kept mentioning how easy it would be and how bandits are measly scoundrels and are no match for pirates little own assassins.

"Connor how are things going with Korra?" Arno asked legitimately.

"Fine I suppose." Connor retorted.

"Shes a looker you know. You might want to seal the deal before someone else does." Arno playfully warned the native.

"Heh.. She tells me of how men are afraid to speak with her." Connor chuckled.

"Probably because she is the avatar and all. Shes also very beautiful." Arno laughed.

"I suppose you are right friend." Connor agreed with his assassin brother.

"Quiet down. We are close." Shay said motioning for everyone to get down.

"Lets get these fuckers." Edward said unsheathing his swords.

"Indeed. Connor you rush with Edward while me and Shay pick them off from the sides." Arno said looking at the assassins and they all nodded in agreement.

Shay and Arno then moved to opposite sides of the camp with good viewpoints of the camp and took out their rifles waiting for Connor and Edward to rush.

Soon enough Edward and Connor charged the camp and took out half their forces within seconds. Shay and Arno took out a few that were called by the bell.

Connor was taking out people left and right while Edward was just slaughtering anyway that came into his view. Soon enough the bandits were all killed.

"Were done here!" Edward yelled to Arno and Shay who quickly descended down from their snipers nests.

"This was too easy." Connor said uneasy as he starred at all the bodies.

"I couldn't agree more. Perhaps it was a ploy." Shay said scanning the surrounding area.

"You are too late." A voice came from a bleeding man on the ground.

"What do you mean too late lad? We slaughtered your entire camp." Edward said chuckling.

"We needed (cough) you guys out of the village to (cough) get to the girl..." He then bled out.

"Girl? What gir-" Arno was questioning the deceased man when Connor interjected.

"Korra. They mentioned going after her when we first got the village. Something about a bounty." Connor said eyeing a piece of paper on the ground.

"Whats it say son?" Edward asked the native.

Connor then proceeded to pick up the piece of paper on the ground and reading it aloud.

Sergeant Kim,

We have figured out the southern village is now guarded by four armed hooded men. They are highly dangerous and are a force to be reckoned with. We have a plan however. Tonraq that fool thinks this our main base of operations of course this is wrong. He will likely send the four man over to wipe you out since he cannot afford to lose more soldiers to this feud. When the assassins are sent here we will launch our attack on the village. By this time the men will be too far from the village to save the avatar and we will take her to our base in Republic city. Of course these 'Mercenaries' do not know how to get to to Republic city so we will be in the clear to collect the ransom. Keep them distracted for as long as you can.

-A

"Who's A?" Shay questioned.

"We don't fucking know yet." Edward retorted rather harshly.

"We have to get back to the vil-" Connor started but Edward grabbed is arm.

"I'm not letting my grandson get killed like that. We must wait until the person who is taking Korra to Republic city arrives or we get on a boat then we find their lair and .out." Edward said with a serious expression.

"I agree." Arno interjected.

"Same." Shay also agreeing with this course of action.

Connor looked down at his feet then up to Edward, Arno and Shay then said "Agreed."

The four assassins then marched back to the village.

As they returned to the village it appeared as though a hurricane ripped through it. People were lying face down in the snow and buildings were set ablaze.

"This is gruesome." Shay stating the obvious.

"Innocents slaughtered..." Arno looking around for survivors.

"FUCK!" Edward yelled at the sky.

Connor went to Korras house kicking in the door and finding a bandit rummaging through the house. The bandit noticed and attempted to punch the assassin. Connor easily overpowering him grabbed his fist and brought the man to his knees by squeezing his hand.

"Avatar where is she." Connor questioned the man with rage in his eyes.

"I ain't fucking telling!" The man shouted.

"Wrong choice." Connor proceeded to break the mans arm so that the bone stuck out of his elbow.

"OW FUCK!" The man howled in pain.

"Avatar where." He questioned the man a second time.

"They took.. her already to.. city." The man falling in and out of conciousness.

Connor then broke the mans neck and took his ammunition.

"Connor there be a boat docked with bandits on deck! Shall we take the boat?" Edward asked his grandson.

"No we must get to the city and they know the way. Hide under the deck." Connor said to the pirate who was obviously displeased with this subtle approach.

Connor, Arno, Edward and Shay then killed the guard at the dock and snuck under deck without being detected.

"Korra here I come." Connor said to himself.


	5. Waiting

While the assassins played stowaway on a bandit ship Korra was in a warehouse in republic city. She awoke inside a metal cage. Two guards were standing in front of the cage and did not notice her awaking.

"Whats the point of having the avatar again?" A bandit asked his colleague.

"To get paid dumbass." He said flicking his head.

"Hey what the hell?"

"Just go stand guard until 'he' gets here."

The two guards then proceeded to the entrance of the building.

"He?" Korra thought to herself.

She tried to move but it was useless,she was tied up on the ground. "Of course." She mumbled.

"I really hope Connor figured out where I am otherwise I'm basically screwed." Korra thought to herself.

**With the assassins**

"Were gonna be on here for awhile. We should make a plan." Arno suggested.

"We find the dirty fuckers who took that girl and give em what for." Edward said rummaging through some of the ships cargo.

"Easier said then done." Shay retorted trying to get some sleep.

As the assassins were talking Connor heard footsteps coming down the stairs. He motioned for everyone to hide and they all got in place.

"Fucking captain making me do this shit." A bandit mumbled to himself.

Shay then noticed a piece of paper sticking out of the mans pocket.

"It could be a map." Shay whispered to Arno.

"It could. Should we take him out?" Arno asked the Irish man.

"Yes." Shay then unsheathed his dagger ran up and slit the bandits throat.

He then picked up the piece of paper and the assassins gathered around.

"Yes a map! Showing us how to get to republic city." Arno celebrated.

"We also have two expert captains with us." Connor said gesturing to his grandfather and the ex-Templar.

"You lads ready to commandeer this vessel?" Edward asked pulling out one of his pistols.

The others nodded and broke through a hatch killing 8 bandits within seconds of each other.

"Arno on your left!" Shay shouted while stabbing a bandit in the stomach.

Arno then proceeded to take out two guards who were charging him from the left.

"Aye theirs the captain! Connor throw him overboard!" Edward shouted shooting the snipers in the crows nest.

Connor lunged at the captain with his tomahawk ready and drove it into his skull instantly killing him.

"Throw these bodies overboard." Arno said picking up bodies and throwing them into the vast blue ocean staining it with blood.

"On it." Connor helped Arno because Edward and Shay were steering the boat.

"How long before we get to Republic city?" Connor asked curiously with Korra in the back of his mind.

"Couple days max." Shay said to the native.

"Thinking about Korra?" Arno asked curiously.

"No." Connor stated hesitantly.

"Connor her name is spread all over your face." Arno retorted with a feint smile.

"I'm just worried of her safety is all." Connor said while throwing a body overboard.

"More than that I think." Arno said with a smirk.

Connor said nothing and proceeded to throw bodies over. Arno in the meanwhile just chuckled to himself while continuing to clean the ship.

**With Korra**

"Even if they are coming it is going to take them a couple days at least." Korra thought to herself.

"If only I could metalbend my way outta here." She said looking around her metal cage.

Just as she was inspecting her cage a man approached her with food and water.

"Here's your dinner." He said dropping it in front of her cell.

"Heh fucker." Korra mumbled.

"What was that?" The man turned to the avatar.

"You heard me." Korra said smirking.

"Fine don't eat than." The man said kicking her 'dinner' over to the other side of the room.

"Come on I haven't eaten in a day!" Korra complained.

"Guess you'll go another day without eating either." The man said walking away.

"Great." Korra sighed leaning up against the back of her cell.

"Come on guys hurry up." She thought to herself.

**Days pass**

"There she is." Edward said pointing at a vast metropolis.

"What magnificent sight." Arno said gawking at the huge city.

"We are here to find Korra." Connor said sharpening his hidden blades.

"How are we going to find her?" Arno asked him.

"Eagle vision. We can pick up her movements or the ones of her captors.

"Good idea lad." Edward complimented the ex-Templar.

"Do you think we can find her like that?" Connor asked the other assassins.

"Yes." Arno said smiling at the native.

"I hope you are correct." Connor said looking at the city.

"What happen to her family?" Shay asked.

"Taken or killed. Its what I would have done." Edward said docking the ship.

"Comforting." Connor said with a deadpan face.

"I'm a pirate they are bandits. Chances are they are more stupid than we make them out to be." Edward retorted.

"They probably have them locked up in a warehouse somewhere." Shay said sighing.

"There are a couple across the shipyard. Perhaps we should check them?" Arno suggested while everyone got off the ship.

"Lets try the eagle vision first." Connor said to the french assassin.

Shay then turned on his eagle vision and found bandit tracks leading to a run down warehouse.

"That has to be it otherwise we are going to have to search for a long time." Shay said pointing at the warehouse.

"What are we waiting for lets go!" Edward said running up to the warehouse.

The other assassins then followed the pirate to the said warehouse.

"You guys ready?" Arno asked pulling out his sword.

They all nodded and unsheathed weapons.

"3.2.1 Breach."


	6. Assault on the warehouse

As the assassins breached the warehouse doors. They were greeted by fifty or so guards all looking at them in fighting stances.

"Trap." Shay snarled.

"Really didn't notice." Edward said smirking.

"Not quite." Arno said pointing at cage with a southern water tribe girl in it.

"Its Korra." Connor thought to himself.

"Sorry but your efforts are in vain I'm afraid." A voice came from the shadows.

"Reveal yourself stranger." Connor demanded.

"You are in no place to be making demands my friend." The man uttered chuckling at the end.

"I will slay you where you stand." Arno threatened the man and at that the warehouse was filled with laughter from the bandits and minions.

"That's funny." The man chuckled.

"Down to business then. Why are you here?" The man asked still cloaked in shadow.

"What do you think genius?" Edward retorted in a snarky manner.

"Snippy aren't we?" The strange man asked.

"You cant win. You are outnumbered." The man said to the assassins.

"Not outmatched however." Shay said smirking.

"Prepare to die." The man said unleashing his minions.

"Bring it." Edward said smiling.

The assassins then quickly assaulted the minions,killing them rather easily. The strange man then realized that he was on the wrong side of a losing battle. He then made a quick retreat which the assassins did not notice due to the fact they were fighting off his henchmen.

Soon enough all the minions were killed, leaving bodies littering the floor of the warehouse.

"Shit he got away!" Edward yelled.

"Edward he will have to show his face again sooner or later. For now bask in the victory." Arno suggested with a grin which Edward shrugged off.

"How do we get her out?" Connor asked being the only one not celebrating.

"Not entirely sure. Maybe there is a key around here?" Shay suggested to the native while hastily looking around the vicinity.

"No need." Arno said pulling out a lock pick and proceeding to bust open the lock.

"Got it." Arno said wiping sweat off his forehead.

Connor then was the first to make his way into the cage finding an unconscious southern water tribe girl laying on the floor with bruises on her arms and face.

"Oh no." Connor said moving a loose strand of her form her face.

"She ain't dead boy. Look at her, shes still breathing." Edward said rummaging around the warehouse to find alcohol.

"Thank god." Connor said staring at the girl.

Arno then put a hand on his shoulder and said "I told you we would find her."

"Thank god we did in time. Who knows what that fucking psycho would have done if we didn't-" Shay

started but reading the room decided not to finish.

Korra then started to wake up with her eyes darting around the room.

"When... when did you guys get here?" She asked half asleep with her eyes focused on the native holding her.

"Not too long ago." Connor retorted.

"Thank you." Korra said leaning her head into Connor's jacket.

"We should go." Arno said to Connor.

"Right." He said picking up Korra and walking her out of the warehouse.

"Where do we stay?" Arno asked the group.

"Air t-temple island. It is just a-across the river." Korra said pointing at an island with what appears to be a monastery on it.

"Alright we will be there shortly Korra for now just rest. You need it." Connor said to the avatar.

"On it." Korra then proceeded to pass out in his arms.

"She's kinda cute." Shay said smirking.

"You don't see much women like that anymore." Edward chuckled.

"Alright guys stop bugging him." Arno said laughing with them.

Connor said nothing but he continued to walk forward towards the ferry that would take them to this 'Air temple island'.

"Something wrong Connor?" Arno asked the assassin.

"Nothing I just have a lot to think about." Connor stated while looking straight forward.

"Like?" Arno questioned.

"Who was that man and what does he want? Or how I almost lost Korra today." Connor trembled at the thought of losing her to some crazy bandit.

Korra woke up but choose not to say anything and instead listened in on their conversation.

"Look I know I only met this woman two weeks ago but I feel strongly towards her for some reason." Connor stated looking down on the 'sleeping' girl.

"Aw that's adorable." Korra thought to herself.

"Its so hard to have attachments as an assassin. So much is kept from you and yet when I come to this new world I still hold onto those rules." Connor said getting on the ferry.

"I know what you mean. Me being an assassin and my love being a Templar. It was not easy but we made it work. Love finds away Connor." Arno said smiling at the native genuinely.

"I suppose you are right Arno. Thank you." Connor thanked the french assassin for his kind words.

"Anytime my friend." Arno patted his shoulder and went over to Shay and Edward to participate in their newest debate.

"Assassin? Like hired to kill people assassin?" Korra frantically thought to herself.

"What if he kills me? No he wouldn't do that." Korra thought to herself sweating a bit from the situation.

"I don't know what to do about her." Connor said looking down at Korra with a worried face.

"I mean I'm not supposed to have any attachments to people or things to avoid them being used against me and yet when I look into her eyes. I see the most beautiful thing in the world." Connor said looking out to the ocean.

"Hes so nice I don't know how he doesn't have a girlfriend yet. Other than the whole assassin thing." Korra thought to herself feeling lucky.

Korra then proceeded to yawn and 'wake up' from her nap.

"Hey." Korra said to the native.

He then nodded and did not break sight from the horizon.

"How are you?" Korra asked the tall assassin.

"Fine." Connor retorted harshly.

"That's good I guess." Korra said trailing off.

"Are you alright?" Connor asked her.

"Ya just a little beat up and hungry." She chuckled but then stopped because of the pain.

"We will get you patched up." Connor said kindly.

"Thank you again for what you guys did. You didn't have to." Korra said smiling.

"Yes we did." Connor half smiled back.

"Hopefully Tenzin has medical supplies on the island." Korra said praying he does along with food.

Connor then nodded and they both stared out to the ocean.


	7. Air temple island

The assassins and Korra finally reached air temple island and as they were leaving the ferry Korra was swarmed by three small children.

"Hey guys I missed you." Korra said to the small children in a sore voice.

"Whats wrong Korra?" The eldest child asked.

"Nothing just avatar stuff. Ya know beating up people." Korra reassured the kids.

"Does daddy know you are here?" A little boy asked curiously.

"Not yet can you please take me to your dad?" Korra asked politely.

"Okay!" A girl asked tugging on her hand which hurt her a bit.

"We will take our leave than." Connor said while the other assassins followed.

"Oh no you don't. Come in and at least stay for dinner." Korra said to the four hooded men.

"I suppose a little food couldn't hurt." Arno said shrugging.

"Ya so come with us." Korra said motioning them to follow her and the children.

"You guys are scary." The middle daughter said looking up at the men.

"Iki that's rude. I apologize." The eldest daughter said kindly.

"Not necessary but thank you." Shay thanked the girl.

"What are your names kids?" Arno asked smiling.

"I'm Ginora." The eldest daughter said bowing.

"I'm Iki." The middle daughter said smiling.

"And I'm Meelo. I'm tough don't mess with me!" Meelo threatened the assassins while pounding his chest.

"I can see that lad." Edward said chuckling.

Ginora then trailed back to Connor who was walking slower than the rest of the group.

"Whats your name?" She asked nicely.

"My name is Ratonhnhaké ton but just call me Connor." He said smiling back.

"That's a cool name! You look water tribe, do you live where Korra does?" The girl asked.

"No." He simply said.

"Then where do you come from?" She asked curiously.

"A far away place. Me and my friends did." Connor said not wanting to explain what happened to them.

"I see. Well nice to meet you Connor." Ginora bowed then ran up to her siblings who were bugging the other assassins and at this Connor let out a low chuckle.

Everyone then got inside the main building and were greeted by a pregnant woman by the name of Pema.

"Korra you look awful what happened?" She asked nervously.

"Nothing just got roughed up." Korra said with hurt in every word.

"Who are these men?" Pema asked curiously.

"I am Edward Kenway captain of the jackdaw." Edward said proudly.

"I'm Shay Cormac." Shay said shaking her hand.

"I am Arno Dorian." Arno said bowing.

"I am Ratonhnhaké ton but just call me Connor Kenway." Connor said nodding.

"Nice to meet you all I am Pema. Are you with Korra?" She asked smiling.

"Ya they are. Can they stay for dinner? They have helped me out a lot recently." Korra asked the kind pregnant woman.

"Well of course! Any friend of Korra's is a friend of ours." Pema smiled at the the four men genuinely.

"Thank you for having us Pema." Connor and the other assassins thanked the kind woman.

"So polite. Ill go tell Tenzin that we have guests." Pema said walking into the kitchen.

"You guys have any extra robes for me?" Korra asked Ginora.

"Ya just come with me upstairs. Meelo and Iki will help you climb up." Ginora said while the two other siblings took one of Korra's arms and helped her ascend the staircase.

"What a lovely family." Arno commented on the airbender family with a smile.

"Indeed." Shay agreed with the french assassin.

"We still need to figure out who that guy was who held Korra captive." Connor said crossing his arms.

"Come on grandson of mine, unwind a little. We will finally have a hot meal." Edward tried to reassure his grandson.

"He is still out there waiting to make more chaos." Connor pleaded his case while passing back and forth running his fingers through his hair.

"Connor right now we cant do anything. We have no idea where he went or what he is planning. All we can do is wait. Look I know that's not what you want to here but its our only option." Arno said putting a hand on the natives shoulder in an attempt to comfort him.

"I suppose you guys are right." Connor hesitantly agreed with his friends.

"Guys dinner is ready!" Pema yelled throughout the house.

"Lets eat." Shay said smiling.

The assassins then moved to the table seeing the children sitting next to one another while Pema and her husband were sitting at the front. Korra was sitting near the back with four open seats. The assassins then proceeded to take seats. Shay was next to Arno, Edward was next to Arno and Connor sat beside Korra.

"So we haven't officially met yet. I am Tenzin one of the last airbenders in existence along with my three children." He said proudly.

"Impressive sir Tenzin." Arno said politely.

"No need for the sir my dear boy. We airbenders don't need those sort of customs but I appreciate the gesture." Tenzin thanked the young man.

"You have a lovely house, thank you for letting us have dinner with you kind people." Shay thanked the airbending family.

"Why thank you young man. Say do you four have a place to stay?" Pema asked smiling.

"We do not." Connor said to the sweet woman.

"Well I'm sure we have a couple guest rooms don't we Tenzin?" Pema asked her husband.

"Yes we do they are all near the end of the hall. The children will show you each to your respective rooms after dinner." Tenzin said with a smile.

"Thank you very much." Edward thanked the tall man.

"No problem it is a air nation custom." Tenzin stated with a finger raised.

"Nonetheless thank you all for your hospitality." Arno thanked the family once more.

Pema nodded and smiled at him. Everyone then began to eat and within around ten minutes of side talking everyone finished and cleared the table.

"Kids show these kind men to their rooms." Pema told her children kindly.

"Ill escort you sir!" Meelo said to Shay as he just shrugged.

"Come with me handsome." Iki said to Arno as he chuckled.

"Allow me to show you to your room." Ginora said to Edward as he nodded.

"Ill show you to your room Connor." Korra said still with a strained voice.

Connor then started walking with her down the hallway.

"Are you alright?" Connor asked Korra while she was walking with a slight limp from all the bruises on her legs.

"Ya just sore." She said smiling but Connor knew she was lieing.

"Alright here's your room Connor." Korra said opening the door to the last room in the hallway that was right across from her room.

"Thank you Korra now go get some rest you look awful." Connor said to the avatar with a worried tone in his voice.

"I'm fine really Connor stop worrying." Korra said kissing him on the cheek which made him flush red.

Connor then closed the door but Korra caught that he had a very feint smile before he shut the door completely.

"That guy is a piece of work." Korra thought to herself and chuckled. She then went into her room and fell asleep almost instantly.


	8. Early morning sparring

The next everyone awoke with a well nights rest except for Korra who was still sore after the warehouse incident.

"Good morning Korra." Pema smiled at the groggy avatar who was still half asleep.

"Morning." Korra muttered as she went into the kitchen to make coffee.

"She looks no worse for the wear." Arno chuckled to himself.

"Aye she looks like she just crawled out of a whales belly." Edward commented on her appearance.

"Come on guys she had a rough night." Connor frowned at the other assassins.

"Come on Connor cheer up we are just messing with ya." Arno said smirking.

"Okay fine." Connor sighed and crossed his arms.

"I made some coffee if anyone wants it." Korra said softly.

"Yes please." Arno said walking into the kitchen.

"Aye." Edward said simply.

"Sure." Shay said getting up from his seat.

"I suppose that would be nice." Connor said following Shay.

"Korra. Me, Tenzin and the kids are going out for the morning. I trust you to keep the house clean." Pema said looking the avatar in the eye.

"Of course Pema." Korra said trying to pour herself a cup of coffee.

The airbender family then left the house to four assassins and the avatar for the morning.

"Allow me." Connor said pouring her a cup.

"Mm thanks." Korra thanked the assassin.

"My boy care to pour us cups to?" Edward asked with a grin.

At this Connor just sighed and proceeded to pour four more cups.

"I love coffee. I miss it." Arno said taking a big sip from his cup.

"I agree." Shay said taking a sip of his.

"So what should we do today?" Edward asked.

"Not sure, we aren't in any position at the moment to track down those people from the warehouse." Shay said glaring over at Connor who wasn't even paying attention.

"Korra?" Arno asked.

"Hm?" She said with a smile.

"Any suggestions?" Arno asked with a smile.

"Well there is a pro bending arena right across the river. We could go catch a match or two." She suggested.

"Sounds interesting. I would like to see this worlds events." Shay said thinking to himself.

"Alright lads then what are we waiting for?" Edward asked the group.

"Well the match's are at night." Korra said taking a sip of her beverage.

"Damn." Edward mumbled.

"Does this island have a training facility?" Connor asked the avatar.

"Ya just outside there is a fighting ring." Korra said kindly.

"Wish to spar?" Connor asked Arno.

"Why not? Weapons or fists?" Arno asked cracking his knuckles.

"Fists." Connor said getting up from the table.

"I have to see this." Shay said while everyone followed the two out to the yard.

Arno and Connor then wrapped their hands with tape and took off their outfits. They had on pants but no shirt.

"Oh my god." Korra said staring at Connor. At this her face flushed with red.

"First to tap loses. Begin." Edward said reffing the fight.

Connor then ran at Arno like a freight train which Arno simply dodged out of the way.

"Big man moves slower." Arno chuckled dancing.

"Hits harder." Connor said getting up and hitting Arno in the gut.

"Ow nice one Connor." Arno complimented the native but then delivering some quick jabs in the midsection.

"Ugh." Connor grunted and caught Arnos fist and threw him over his shoulder slamming him to the floor.

He got up and kicked Connor in the head with a spinning heel kick.

Connor spat out some blood and heave kicked Arno in the chest which sent the french assassin flying back. Arno smirked while feeling a sharp pain in his chest.

"Come on big guy." Arno tempted the native.

"Bring it." Connor said seriously.

Arno then charged the assassin and delivered a swift kick to the kidneys which stunned him and he followed up with a right hook.

Connor shrugged it off and grasped Arno in a thai clinch and kneed him in the midsection. He then tripped him on the ground. Arno retorted by taking Connor down with a scissor take down.

"Nice." Connor muttered while gaining full posture on top of Arno. Arno then hip escaped and it attempted an arm bar.

Connor grunted and picked him up while still in the arm bar and slammed Arno on the ground which caused him to lose his grip on his arm.

"Fuck." Arno said rolling back up to striking distance.

Connor then hit Arno with a devastating hay maker which caused him to get dazed but Arno bell clapped Connor to distract him while he jabbed him in the nose.

"Damn felt like I just got hit by a musket." Arno mumbled while whipping blood from his nose.

Arno swung which Connor blocked and struck his elbow which made Arno grunt in pain and Connor slammed him back on the ground. Arno quickly transitioned into side control as if to avoid the rain of punches Connor would have surely done.

Connor then attempted a D'arce choke which Arno defended with much effort on his part with a quick strike on the back of Connors neck which caused him to lose grip and Arno slipped out.

"Almost big man." Arno laughed while Connor just got back in his stance.

Arno ran up and roundhouse kicked Connor right in the jaw and followed up by a quick jab cross hook combo as he fell back to avoid a being hit.

Connor slugged Arno in the stomach and followed this with a strong knee right in the nose which Arno collapsed from the impact.

Arno then attempted a triangle choke and with Connor struggling to escape he was just sinking in the choke more. Finally Connor removed his legs and got Arno in a quick heel hook which Arno was too tired to defend against and tapped.

"The winner is Connor!" Edward said raising his hand.

"Good fight." Connor said reaching his hand out to Arno which he took.

"Defiantly." Arno said putting a hand on his shoulder.

"That was crazy. You guys are really good at fighting." Korra complimented the assassins on their skills.

"Why thank you Korra you aren't so bad yourself." Arno smirked at the avatar.

Korra smiled and looked at Connor who was just unwrapping his hands from the bloody tape.

"Nice job man." Korra said walking over to the assassin.

Connor simply nodded.

Korra noticed the series of tribal tattoos on Connor. "Nice tattoos they're pretty cool, not too different from water tribe tattoos." She said staring the designs.

"I guess our worlds aren't so different after all." Connor stated while putting on his coat.

The airbending family then returned home with groceries.

"Hey guys what did you guys do while we were gone?" Pema asked kindly.

"Trained." Connor said smiling at the kind woman.

"Sounds fun." She said smiling back.

"Let us help with those items." Connor said gesturing for the others to come assist him.

"How gentleman like." Pema commented while the assassins took the food inside the house.

"Tenzin me and the guys are going to go watch a probending match tonight is that alright?" Korra asked the tall man.

"Yes but don't be back too late. We start airbending training tomorrow." Tenzin mentioned to the avatar.

"Pfft yes dad." Korra mocked the way he was treating her which irritated him slightly.

"Where are your parents,speaking of?" Tenzin asked curiously.

"They went back to the south pole." Korra said walking inside the house.

**Hours later**

"The match starts in an hour. Lets go so we can get good seats." Korra said putting on her coat.

"Seems reasonable." Shay said while walking out into the snow.

The other assassins then followed him outside.

"This may be very interesting." Arno said putting his hood up.

"I hope so." Shay said making sure his hidden blades were functional.

"As long as it is entertaining." Edward said while staring out at the lighten up arena across the river.

"Alright lets go." Korra said closing the door behind her.


	9. Pro bending

The four assassins and the avatar were on their way to the famous pro bending arena in Republic city.

"What a fascinating light show." Arno commented on the lights being shot out into the pitch black sky.

"Reminds me of the northern lights." Shay said looking up at the sky.

"What exactly do they do in this 'pro bending'?" Edward asked the avatar curiously.

"There are three people per team and one person uses each element to defeat the other team by capturing zones." She explained to the pirate.

"Are there not four elements?" Edward asked.

"Yes there is but there is not enough airbenders in the world at the moment for that." Korra said while looking at the arena.

"I suppose you're right." Edward said sounding defeated.

"Connor are you excited?" Korra asked the native as he looked out to the blank ocean.

Connor shrugged not even making eye contact with the southern water tribe girl.

"Is there something wrong?" Korra put her hand on his shoulder which he removed almost immediately.

"No." Connor said harshly.

"You can tell me you know." Korra said with her hands on her hips.

"I have nothing troubling me." Connor said to the avatar but at this point he was just lieing to himself.

"If you say so Connor." Korra shrugged and walked back where the other assassins were. At this Connor just grunted.

The five eventually made it to the docks and as they got off the ferry they realized how big the stadium really was and Korra just stared in amazement.

"Nothing like this in the water tribes I imagine?" Arno asked her.

"Nothing." She gasped at the structure.

"We should get inside." Shay suggested.

They went inside the stadium and got their seats which were at the top so that they could see everything that happened.

"This is what I've been waiting for! This is so exciting!" Korra was practically jumping out of her seat.

"The match has not even commenced yet." Connor said with his arms crossed.

"Buzzkill." She teased poking him.

Connor just removed her hand once again and stared down at the empty arena.

"Whats wrong with him?" Korra whispered to Arno.

"He is just in a bad mood because he cant find the people who imprisoned you." Arno whispered back.

"In a way that's kinda sweet." Korra thought to herself and smiled.

"Connor relax we are here to have a good time we don't need your pouting." Arno playfully punched him in the shoulder.

"I am not 'pouting'." Connor huffed.

"Alright little Connor." Arno chuckled as Connor just huffed once more. Korra couldn't help but laugh as he acted like a child.

"Eh shush the match is startin!" Edward told the two who were chuckling.

"Awesome!" Korra said to herself.

"No introducing the fire ferrets!" The announcer yelled into the microphone as the whole stadium lit up with noise.

"I cant stand this yelling." Connor mumbled.

"Quit being a grumpy pants!" Korra said to him with a smirk.

"Versus' the platypus bears!" The stadium again started yelling almost in sync.

"Begin!" The ref said blowing the whistle.

Both sides then began to hurl the elements of water,fire and earth at each other. One of the platypus bears contestants got thrown out of the ring by a piece of earth being hurled at his chest.

"WOOOOOOOO!" Korra and Edward in sync with each other.

Another contestant was then down for the count on the platypus bears side by a water whip to the solar plexus.

Finally only one platypus bear remained and the fire ferrets conjoined their elements into one final attack which knocked him flying out of the arena.

"The fire ferrets win!" the ref announced as the stadium exploded with noise from adoring fans.

"That was fantastic!" Korra commented on the performance of the fire ferrets.

"We have to meet them." Korra said with a big dumb smile across her face.

"I suppose we could." Shay said getting up from his seat.

"Hell yeah!" Korra shouted and throwing her fist in the air.

The assassins and the avatar then proceeded to the gym.

"This is gonna be so freaking cool." Korra said to herself.

"Connor did you not like the pro bending match?" Arno asked the native.

"It was entertaining I suppose." Connor said to the french assassin.

"Cheer up my boy!" Edward said to the assassin in a cheery voice.

"I apologize but right now I just want to focus on getting out of here." Connor said out loud which Korra heard and was somewhat hurt that he said that.

"Do you mean that?" Korra turned to the assassin which looked her dead in the eyes and said "yes".

"Korra we are going to take him home you go meet those fire ferrets." Arno said with a fake smile.

"Yeah." Korra said and walked away towards the gym. Shay thought he saw a tear in her eye but he dismissed the thought.

"Connor what the fuck is your deal?" Shay angrily questioned his fellow assassin.

"This world is too confusing and the people here look at us as if we are alien." Connor said narrowing his vision at the black coated Irish man.

"Connor get a grip. We will leave her as soon as we can but don't be an asshole to that poor girl. She likes you a lot and you just blew her off entirely. You need to clear your head." Arno said holding a firm grip on his jacket.

"I suppose you guys are correct about my actions." Connor sighed in defeat.

"Listen lad we are here for you. I know my son wasn't there for you but I am and so are these men. We are a family now. Of course you and I were already family ha!" Edward chuckled.

"Right." Connor nodded and let out a small smile.

"Lets get back to the island. I'm sure the family is waiting for our return." Shay suggested and the other assassins nodded and walked outside of the stadium towards the waiting ferry.

**With Korra**

"The nerve of that guy." Korra was mumbling to herself.

"How do I even like him?" She was getting worked up.

Korra then came across the fire ferrets and her frown turned into a childish smile.

"Um hi I'm Korra I just watched your match. That was super cool." Korra said nervously with a hand behind her head.

"Nice to meet ya! I am Bolin and the brooding guy over there is my brother Mako." Bolin saying shaking her hand.

"Hey mak-" Before Korra could finish she was interrupted by the dark haired man.

"Bolin get your crazy fan girl out of here we have to train." Mako said harshly.

"Sorry about him. We do have to train though maybe you can stop by later?" Bolin suggested with a big smile on his face.

"For sure!" Korra said happily and walked off with a smile on her face.

"Today wasn't a total loss!" She thought to herself.

"I really hope Connor didn't mean what he said." Korra thought while exiting the stadium.

"Only time will tell." Korra said to herself while she boarded the ferry back to air temple island.


	10. Supplies

As Korra got off the ferry at air temple island she saw Edward and Arno sparring with dull swords.

"Work on your precision." Arno taunted the pirate.

"Aint got no power in yer swings boy." Edward said slashing Arno in the left arm.

"Ah! Lucky swing." Arno retorted.

Edward then advanced and swung his sword which Arno dodged and disarmed him pointing a sword to his throat. "I win." Arno chuckled.

"Hardly." Edward said kicking his sword him to his hand and sweeping Arno of his feet.

"Agh damn it." Arno said admitting defeat.

Edward then helped Arno to his feet and as they were chatting they noticed Korra walking up to them.

"Hey Korra how ya feeling?" Arno asked kindly.

"I am fine and yourself?" Korra asked back with a smile.

"Very well thank you." Arno smiled back.

"Have you guys seen Connor?" Korra asked sounding a little worried.

"Ya he and Shay went into the city to get some supplies why?" Edward asked curiously.

"Oh nothing I was just wondering." Korra said while walking into the house leaving Arno and Edward shrugging.

**With Connor**

"Do you think they sell ammunition at the blacksmith?" Shay asked the native walking next to him.

"They must. How else would people fight these benders?" Connor retorted.

"I suppose you have a point there friend." Shay chuckled.

"Its just up on the right I believe." Connor said pointing to a street corner with a man slaving over a forge.

"What can I do you men for?" The blacksmith asked in a low voice.

"Do you have any ammunition?" Connor asked the man.

"What type?" He asked the native.

Connor and Shay then put a couple flintlock pistols and an air rifle on the table.

"Air rifle. That is a fine piece of machinery ya have there." The blacksmith complimented the Irish man.

"That I do." Shay smirked.

"How much cartridges do ya want?" The blacksmith asked in the same deep voice.

"50." Connor stated.

"Alright. That will be 500 yeuns." The blacksmith said firmly.

"Here you are sir." Shay gave him the money and in exchange the man gave him a bag of ammunition.

"Thank ya kindly." The blacksmith said turning back to his forge.

"This should be good for some target practise." Shay said to the assassin.

"Indeed." Connor retorted.

"Hey lady give me your money!" A shadowy figure threatened an elderly woman.

"Someone help! Theif!" She screamed.

"Lets take this fucker out." Shay smirked as he and Connor walked up to the criminal.

"What do you think you are doing?" Connor asked the theif.

"Fuck off." The man said.

"Wrong choice." Shay said with a smirk while unsheathing his dagger.

The man then pulled out a small knife.

"I ain't scared of you two!" The man said dropping the purse as the woman ran off not wanting to see the upcoming fight.

"You should be." Connor said as he threw a rope dart through the mans neck.

"Way to take the fun out of it." Shay mumbled.

Connor shrugged as they walked away from the dead mans body.

**Air temple island**

"Iki quit bothering Arno and Edward." Korra said enraged.

"Its alright." Arno laughed.

"See Korra he doesn't mind!" Iki stuck her tongue out at the avatar.

"Run off lass." Edward said to the little girl nagging him and Arno.

"Okay!" Iki said running off to find her siblings.

"How do you guys like it here in republic city so far?" Korra asked the two assassins.

"Very lively." Arno smiled.

"I prefer the open ocean." Edward stated.

"Is that Connor and Shay?" Korra smiled while pointing out to the docks.

"No." Arno said

"Then who?" Korra couldn't finish before her name was called by one of the men.

"Korra!" Bolin shouted while waving.

"Hey guys!" Korra said waving back.

"Mako and I just wanted to come see ya." Bolin smiled.

"Hey Mako." Korra smiled at the man.

"Ya hey." He said without making eye contact.

"Who are the scary guys?" Bolin whispered to Korra in an obvious manner.

"Oh thats Edward." Korra said pointing at the pirate.

"Aye." Edward said nodding.

"and that's Arno." Korra said pointing at the assassin.

"Nice to make your acquaintance." Arno bowed.

"Oh formal!" Bolin bowed back.

"You should come back to the arena tomorrow for a sparring match." Mako said to the avatar.

"Ill be there." Korra nodded and smirked.

Just as the five were talking Connor and Shay walked up from the docks.

"Hey guys." Korra greeted the two men.

"Who's the big guy?" Mako asked the southern water tribe girl.

"That's Connor and that's Shay." She said pointing at the black hooded man standing beside the native.

"We got the ammunition." Connor said to Arno and Edward.

"Great." Arno nodded.

"Target practice time." Edward wiped his hands together.

"Maybe later we don't have anything set up at the moment." Shay suggested followed by Edward grunting in disappointment.

"So where you guys from?" Bolin asked the strangers.

"Far away." Connor said firmly.

"Okay like where? Water tribe? Fire nation?" Mako asked.

"**Far** away." Arno emphasized.

"Um alright?" Mako said with a confused face.

"If you don't want these guys to rip your head off its best not to pry." Korra chuckled.

"Alright well Korra be at the stadium at noon tomorrow!" Bolin said waving goodbye.

"See ya guys!" Korra waved back as the two brothers walked to the docks.

"So how was the city?" Korra asked Shay and Connor.

"We just bought supplies no sightseeing." Connor stated firmly.

"I see tough guy." Korra mocked the assassin which he did not find amusing.

"Cheer up Connor she is just teasing you." Arno laughed a bit.

"Hmph." Connor huffed.

"Its cute when you act like this." Korra whispered into Connors ear so that the other assassins could not hear what she had told him.

Connors face went red but the hood concealed his face so that no one could see.

"Every man needs a woman in his life." Edward said trying to act sophisticated.

"Truer words have never been spoken." Arno said with a grin.

"Agreed." Shay nodded.


	11. Decisions

Korra awoke the next day rather early around 6 am. When she went to the man room no one was up except for Connor.

"What are you doing up this early?" Connor questioned the avatar.

"I think I can ask you the same (yawn) question." Korra tried to keep her eyes open.

"Fair point." Connor admitted defeat.

"Would you like some coffee?" Korra asked the native american assassin with genuine smile.

"Allow me." Connor smiled back and walked into the kitchen as Korra followed. She sat on a small coffee table while Connor started making the coffee.

"That's the first time I've seen him smile in days now." Korra thought to herself.

"You seem like you are in a better mood." Korra commented on the assassins new found attitude.

"Maybe." Connor was trying to concentrate on making the coffee to give her a straight answer.

"That makes me glad to see you like this. You have been down these past couple days and I just feel warm inside when you act happy." Korra smiled at him but Connor didn't turn around to acknowledge it, instead he just finished the pot of coffee and poured two cups.

"Thank you." Korra thanked him with groggy eyes and a smile.

Connor nodded and sat down across from her.

"Ya know ever since you guys came to our world I've been in a much better mood. Despite being kidnapped and such." Korra chuckled at the last part.

"Well I just want to leave so I can back to my world, where people don't chuck fire at each other." Connor said looking out a window.

"Its not all bad Connor. I mean sure it must be different for you guys but you guys' experiance here hasn't been all bad has it?" Korra asked with a worried look strewn across her face.

"I suppose not. I have gotten to experience fascinating things in this world that I could not even fathom in mine." Connor said looking her in the eyes.

"That makes me happy." Korra put her hand on Connors. He allowed it.

"I just wish to see my friends again." Connor said to the blue eyed avatar.

"You will, in time." Korra said with a smile.

Korra then leaned in for a kiss but Connor did not meet her half way.

"Whats wrong Connor?" Korra asked sitting back down while still holding his hand.

"Too much on my mind." Connor said getting up from his seat.

"Where are you going?" Korra asked the tall assassin.

"Training." Connor said while putting his empty cup on the counter.

"May I join you?" Korra batting her eyelashes.

"Fine." Connor grunted and left out the front door as Korra followed close behind.

Connor then got into a push up form but instead of flat hands he used his knuckles and began counting out his push ups.

"1...2...3...4...5..." Connor was concentrating heavily on keeping his massive build from falling. He made it look simple.

"God hes so hot why cant he just come over and make out with me?" Korra thought to herself practically drooling at the mouth watching him exercise.

"18...19...20..." Connor had a face of pure and utter determination.

"I wonder if he has a girlfriend or something back home. Hopefully not because that would suck a lot. It would explain why he is rather hesitant to kiss me. Than again he kissed me when we met. Which doesn't make sense." Korra was trying to understand her own logic right now.

"37...38...39...40..." Connor had sweat all over his face.

"He totally digs me I can tell. He is just unsure if the timing is appropriate is all. Or maybe he thinks that I like someone else that's why he might be acting so distant. No probably not. But..." Korra was trying to calculate the thousands of possibilities in her mind all at once.

"49...50..." Connor then got up and wrapped his hands in tape then walked over to a target dummy and started practicing different combinations on it.

"Should I ask him about this stuff? It might offend him and rive him off for good though which would be fucking awful. But if he thinks that I have feelings for someone else then he will lever make a move at all. He is a solid tough guy I'm pretty sure I could tell him that without him getting offended." Korra was contemplating in her mind.

Connor in the meanwhile was working on his muay thai with a bit of western boxing in there as well. Or that's what it looked like to Korra.

"Oh so I'm not the only one who came out here to train." Arno walked up to where Korra was.

"Oh hey Arno good morning." Korra smiled at the french assassin.

"As to you." Arno then pulled out his sword and started practicing different parries and blocks coupled with swift precise strikes to vital areas.

"Even though Connor is fucking hot. Arno is also pretty attractive. Come to think of it, all four of them are pretty good looking. Damn I hit a lucky streak or something." Korra thought directing her gaze to the french assassin working on his swordsmanship which she had to admit, looked pretty sexy.

"Edward and Shay aren't up yet?" Korra asked Arno with a smile.

"Not yet but they should be up in the next hour or two." Arno smiled back and went back to his training.

"I have to go to the stadium and see Mako and Bolin for a quick sparring session. It sounds like lots of fun since airbending with Tenzin has gotten pretty dull this will be a good change of pace. One she is used to.

"In the meanwhile though I think I'm just going to stay here and watch these guys train. Is it like oblivious to the them that they are attractive or do they just love a good chase?" Korra sighed and continued to watch the two assassins train.

"I still dont know how I feel about them being assassins. I mean I guess I should feel a little safer around them because they can defuse basically any given situation quickly but what if they get ordered to kill someone I know or me." Korra shuttered at the thought of such an act.

"Korra are you alright? You look like you have seen a ghost." Connor asked the southern water tribe girl while whipping his face of sweat.

"Ya I'm fine thanks." Korra said hastily.

Connor shrugged and went back to his training.


	12. Mysterious man

"Oh no its noon! I have to go to the stadium to spar with Mako and Bolin!" Korra yelled and ran out the door sprinting towards the docks.

"She sure left in a hurry." Arno chuckled.

"Connor my lad you picked a fine woman." Edward let out a hearty laugh while Connor stood unamused by his grandfathers joke.

"You guys think that we could round up some extra cash? We could use it." Shay suggested to the other assassins.

"I suppose you have a point. We should see if there is anything we could do." Connor said with his hood down.

"I overheard some men talking about a gang headquarters just downtown. I think the police would pay handsomely for the removal of such a place." Arno smirked.

"Then lets get on with it." Edward said while rising from his seat.

The assassins then boarded the ferry to the city which took all of 20 minutes to arrive. They then proceeded downtown to where the supposed gang hideout was.

"Are we close yet?" Edward asked sounding impatient.

"We have to be, we are starting to enter the bad side of the city." Arno said looking around him as he witnessed shady deals taking place in dark alleyways.

"Not terribly friendly around here is it." Connor grumbled eyeing down some surefire gang members.

"Not even close." Shay agreed with the native eyeing down more gangsters.

The assassins eventually reached a giant apartment complex with gang members posted at the front gate.

"Hold up, who says you can just come on in?" One of them asked the group.

"I did." Connor said take the guards out with a double assassination.

"Subtle." Arno joked which Connor did not find amusing in the least sense.

The four assassins walked into the building.

"Hold up four guards up ahead. Let me and Shay handle this." Arno said gesturing to Shay for some back up which he responded by grinning and unsheathing his dagger.

Arno then performed a double assassination while Shay stabbed one in the neck while he punched the other in the throat and proceeding to curb stomp him.

"Nicely done boys." Edward congratulated the two men.

"Now see how a man does it." Edward said firing off a shot to alert the base of their presence.

"What the hell are you doing?!" Connor turned the assassin around only to find him smirking.

"Lets go out to the yard shall we?" Edward said running outside to the yard which the other assassins followed him to.

"Shay go hide behind that pillar." Edward pointed towards a pillar facing the doors they just left from.

"Got it." Shay agreed and ran towards the pillar and getting into cover behind it.

"Arno and Connor get up on the roof on opposite sides to ambush these fuckers." Edward said pointing at each side of the roof.

The two assassins nodded climbing the building to vantage points.

As soon as everyone got into place Edward stood in the middle of the yard while forty thugs came outside and surrounded the assassin.

"We have you now dumbass. Did you really think that would work?" One thug asked as a couple others laughed.

"Aye I did. So far its going perfectly." Edward chuckled and spit on the ground next to the leader of the men.

"Now ya done it." The thug swung at Edward which he caught and stabbed the man in the face with his hidden blade shouting "NOW!"

Just then the area was filled with smoke as thugs were being taken out one by one by the highly skilled assassins.

Soon enough there were only around ten thugs left.

"Any last words?" Arno smirked at the gangsters.

"Fuck you." One said with a worried face trying to keep his composure.

The assassins then quickly killed the ten remaining thugs with a combination of sword attacks.

"That was easy." Shay said sheathing his sword.

"Too easy." Connor mumbled quickly inspecting the area.

"You are just paranoid Connor." Arno said to the native.

Connor shrugged and the assassins left the yard leaving dead bodies littering the yard.

"Lets go get that money." Edward said rubbing his hands together.

**With Korra**

"So let me get this straight... you are the avatar?" Bolin said with a dumbfounded expression across his face.

"Yup. Ya know master of the elements, bridge between this world and the spirit world, earths savior." Korra bragged to the man.

"Impressive title to hold I must admit." Mako said while taking off his sparring gear.

"So whats the deal with those scary guys you hang out with?" Bolin asked with a childish look on his face.

"They aren't that scary once you get to know them. They saved my ass on more than one occasion." Korra said with a smile.

"Cool! They look like they mean business is all I was trying to get at." Bolin pleaded putting his hand behind his head.

"Oh they do. They are highly skilled fighters. They cant even bend and still kick the shit outta benders like its nothing." Korra said sounding amazed.

"Whoa that's so freaking cool!" Bolin said sounding equally as amazed as Korra.

"Oh yeah that reminds me. Korra I was walking home last night with Bolin and I saw a man in similar robes as those guys but with some red accents. Remind you of anyone?" Mako asked with a curious look on his face.

"No they all turned in after you guys left. Are you sure you saw that exactly?" Korra asked sounding slightly concerned.

"White hooded robes with red accents and armed to the teeth. I know what I saw." Mako said picking up his gym bag.

"Well ask your buddies if they know a guy like that in the meantime I hope to see ya soon." Mako said to the avatar with a smile.

"Same!" Bolin said waving goodbye to the southern water tribe girl.

"I have to tell them as soon as possible. This could be crucial information if they have someone who is lost like they are in the city. It could be an ally of theirs... or an enemy, either way I have to tell them." Korra said to herself as she ran out of the stadium.


	13. Watching

The assassins were conversing inside the house on air temple island when Korra came barging in.

"Whats wrong Korra?" Pema asked with a concerned tone in her voice.

"Guys! There is another person in Republic city who dresses like you guys!" Korra said with an ecstatic tone.

"Wait what?" Arno asked the avatar for clarification.

"Mako said when he was walking home last night he saw a man wearing white hooded robes like you guys but with red accents on it and he was wearing armor or something from what Mako described." Korra said to the assassins while they just exchanged confused looks.

"Can this be possible?" Shay asked the group.

"I'm not sure but we have to investigate into this further. Who knows he might hold the key to getting back to our own timeline." Connor stated getting up from his seat.

"Connor we can wait till the morning. We are all beat from that gang headquarters raid we did." Arno pleaded to the native american assassin.

Connor thought about this proposition for some time but in the end he agreed to search in the morning because even he had to admit, he didn't have a lot energy in him at the moment.

"Good now I am going to hit the sack." Edward said rising from his seat and walking to his room.

"I like that plan." Shay followed and went to his room.

"Night guys." Arno left as well.

Pema looked to see that Korra and Connor were the only people in the room besides herself.

"Ill just leave you two alone." Pema said awkwardly walking away from the avatar and the assassin.

Korra and Connor then sat down across from each other. Connor taking off his hood.

"I like it when you take your hood off. You look even better." Korra stated while her cheeks flushed a light pink.

"Thanks I suppose." Connor thanked the avatar.

"So Connor can I ask you something?" Korra had a hint of worry in her voice.

Connor simply nodded to the girl.

"Do you have a girlfriend back home or something? Like ever since that first kiss we had back at the southern water tribe you haven't even hugged me." Korra looked into his hazel eyes.

"I do not." Connor stated with no expression in his voice to indicate otherwise.

"Is it me then?" Korra asked sincerely.

Connor thought on this question for a good couple seconds which started to worry Korra.

"I do not believe you are the issue Korra." Connor said with the same expressionless face he always had.

"Then what is it? Do you think I like someone else? Because I don't." Korra pleaded to the assassin sitting across from her.

"No." Connor still showed no expression.

Before Korra could open her mouth Connor interrupted her.

"It is just... I do not know how well I would fare as a 'boyfriend'." Connor said casting self doubt.

"Oh my god Connor. You would make a fantastic boyfriend are you joking?" Korra said giggling.

Connor just raised his head at this remark as if trying to comprehend something she said like it was totally impossible to believe.

"Yes I do mean that Connor. You are smart,brave,strong,iron willed,caring,tough and most of all very loyal. You are literally the perfect boyfriend. The muscles don't hurt your chances either." Korra smirked at the last part which caused Connor to blush lightly.

"So what do you say? Willing to give it a chance?" Korra grabbed his hand and started rubbing it with her fingers.

"I suppose." Connor was rather hesitant to say his answer because he kept hearing the words of his mentor in the back of his mind.

"Do not form attachments to people that's just another weapon your enemies can use against you." Connor shuttered at the thought of Korra being hurt.

Korra then proceeded to leap into Connors lap hugging him tight.

"Geez took him long enough to say yes." Korra thought to herself.

"So Connor what do you like about me?" Korra said letting her long brown hair fall to her shoulders as she stared into his hazel eyes with her blue ones.

"I uh... you are the most beautiful woman I've ever met." Connor stuttered and blushed intensely.

"Is that right?" Korra leaned down slowly and kissed him passionately and to her surprise Connor returned the kiss with an equal amount of passion.

Connor deepened the kiss much to Korras liking. She wrapped one of her arms around Connors neck as he wrapped his hands around her waist.

Korra broke the kiss up to gasp for air but she looked at Connor, keeping eye contact with him as she smirked and returned to the kiss.

Tenzin then walked into the main room to find Korra and Connor passionately making out on the couch.

"Ahem." Tenzin coughed.

"Tenzin!" Korra got off of Connor and awkwardly walked past the tall displeased man with her face a deep crimson.

"Care to tell me how this happened?" Tenzin asked the assassin with a serious face.

"I am tired I am going to bed." Connor walked past the older man with a grunt.

Tenzin just sighed as he walked to Korras room and opened her door.

"Tenzin me and Connor were just like uh..." Korra was trying to find an excuse while Tenzin interrupted her thoughts.

"It is quite alright just make sure this relationship wont take away from your airbending training at all or god forbid if my daughters saw you." Tenzin dreaded the thought.

"Oh Tenzin of course! You have my word!" Korra saluted the airbending master.

"I know I can trust you Korra." Tenzin smiled and walked out of her room.

"Korra couldn't help but smile while she laid in bed.

"Finally I have him!" Korra congratulated herself.

As she was falling asleep she got an odd feeling like she was being watched but she shrugged it off and fell asleep with a smile.

**Nearby...**

"Ah so I wasn't the only assassin transported to this strange place. I will soon present myself to them, hopefully they know how to leave this place." The cloaked man said while staring at the island.


	14. Revealed

Korra awoke feeling very well rested. Stretching like a child would, extending her arms to their fullest while she let out a whimper.

"I feel great." Korra said to herself as she left her room.

In the main room sat Arno, Shay and Edward conversing over god knows what.

"Hey guys wheres Connor?" Korra asked with a curious face.

"Still sleeping." Shay retorted.

"Oh okay." Korra had an evil grin on her face as she turned around and walked towards the assassins room.

She creaked open the door and found Connor, sure enough sleeping. She entered his room without making a sound.

She then ran at his bed and jumped on top of Connor as he let a grunt of annoyance.

Connor awoke finding his girlfriend staring right at him with a smile.

"Oh hello." Connor said with groggy eyes.

"Morning handsome." Korra giggled and kissed his cheek causing him to go red.

Korra then nuzzled into his bare chest while Connor decided to go back to sleep.

Of course Korra left the door open when she entered and Iki saw them cuddling while Connor had no shirt on.

"Oooooooooooooooo Korra." Iki laughed hysterically as she looked at the couple cuddling.

"Get outta here Iki!" Korra said angrily.

"Its alright I was just about to get up." Connor got up and put on a long sleeved shirt as Korra frowned at Iki.

"I'm gonna get you Iki." Korra whispered to the girl as she walked by her.

Iki then got scared and ran off as Korra chuckled.

"Morning Connor." Arno greeted the assassin.

Connor then nodded at the other assassin.

"What are we going to do today?" Edward asked curiously as he stroked his beard.

"Well I have airbending training this morning so maybe you guys could go looking for that other guy dressed like you guys?" Korra suggested.

"Good idea. Where did Mako say he saw this person?" Shay asked the avatar with a serious look.

"Near the stadium on the roofs." Korra said back to the ex-Templar.

"Sounds like as good a place as any to start looking." Edward said rising from his seat

"Korra come out to the training area with me. We need to work on your mobility." Tenzin uttered while walking outside the back door.

"Alright Tenzin. Ill see you guys tonight." Korra said happily then kissing Connors cheek.

At this Arno smirked as Connor gave the french assassin a dirty look.

**Outside the probending stadium**

"So Connor you finally sealed the deal with Korra huh?" Arno asked with a small grin.

"Argh... Yes." Connor grumbled while eyeing him down.

"Relax friend, good for you! Shes a catch! Shes beautiful,smart,funny,powerful,caring. Essentially the perfect woman! Except for Elise of course." Arno chuckled.

"Heh." Connor let out a low chuckle.

"My boy. You can laugh?" Edward was caught off guard.

"Apparently." Shay looked confused.

"So do you think this other assassin is really out there? If so do you think he can help us get home?" Arno asked the group as his scanned the rooftops.

"I sure as hell hope hes real. I wouldn't mind adding another highly skilled assassin to our mix." Shay chuckled at his own remark.

"He would prove a great asset." Connor retorted to the others as he studied the alleyways.

"Aye if he doesn't try to kill us first." Edward laughed a bit at this.

"If he is an assassin he wouldn't even try." Arno reassured the group.

"Agreed the brotherhood is a tight nit group of killing machines. I do know how to hunt them however which may prove handy given our current situation." Shay said with a serious tone.

"I am unsure how to take that information." Connor said as he started looking up at the giant building that was the stadium.

"Maybe he high tailed it outta here." Edward suggested.

"Nope not their style. Unless they are faced with insurmountable odds they will not back down." Shay said while looking around the block.

"I'm happy you are on our side Shay." Arno said while he chuckled a bit.

"As am I." Shay retorted to the tall french assassin.

"Hey who's that?" Connor questioned pointing at a hooded man on a nearby rooftop.

"Its him." Edward said smirking.

The man then ran away from the four assassins as they kicked it into high gear taking after him at full sprint.

**With Korra**

"Damn it! Airbending is too difficult!" Korra yelled in frustration at her lack off airbending prowess.

"Korra this takes time. You cant rush through everything in your life." Tenzin said with his hands inside his robes.

"I understand but I've been at this for a week and still nothing. Cant even produce a measly breeze little own a gust of wind." Korra sighed as she plopped down on the cement ground of the training area.

"Korra just focus and you will surely grasp it. In time." Tenzin said while offering her a hand to get up.

"Ok fine Tenzin. What next?" Korra said taking his hand and getting up with a face of pure determination.

"Through the panels just like how I showed you." Tenzin said pointing towards a circle with multiple spinning panels inside it.

"Lets do this." Korra said smirking and cracking her knuckles.

**With the assassins**

"This guy wont let up will he?" Shay said while running at full sprint after the mysterious man.

"Just ahead! A courtyard! We will corner him!" Arno said running atop a roof.

The assassins then chased the man into the courtyard and surrounded him not allowing him to pull any tricks.

"Alright guy no more tricks who are ya?" Edward asked angrily.

The man simply turned around with the bottom of his robes twirling revealing his sword. While the other assassins unsheathed their weapons ready for a fight.

"Relax, I am a friend." The man said with his face concealed with the hood.

"Then remove the hood." Connor demanded with tomahawk in hand and at the ready.

"Very well." The man removed his hood revealing the face of a young man with black hair and fair skin.

"I am Ezio Auditore Da Firenze." The assassin revealed as the other assassins just started with blank faces.


	15. Formalities

"Ezio Auditore.. as in like Renaissance master assassin Ezio Auditore?" Arno questioned the assassin.

"An observant one aren't we?" Ezio chuckled.

"How did you get here?" Shay questioned the man.

"I am unsure. First I was just walking around Florence then I was transported to this strange world." Ezio said scratching his head.

"We were all mysteriously transported here as well. We are trying to find a way back." Connor said in a serious tone.

"I see. Well if you have room for one more in your group I would be happy to join you." Ezio bowed courteously.

"Sounds like a good idea." Edward shrugged.

"Now what?" Ezio questioned.

"We should be heading back to air temple island." Arno said starting to make his way out of the courtyard.

"I shall accompany you." Ezio said walking up alongside the french assassin.

"Clearly." Shay chuckled.

The five assassins then made there way towards the docks where the ferry would take them back to the island.

**With Korra**

"Tenzin I think I'm starting to get the hand of this stuff." Korra said in a confident tone.

"You have improved since you've started your airbending training but there is still much to learn." Tenzin said with his hands in his sleeves.

"You sound like Connor." Korra chuckled at this observation.

Tenzin huffed at this remark while Korra was giggling behind her hand.

Korra then looked over at the docks seeing the assassins leave the ferry with a new member.

"Who's that?" Korra questioned as she slowly made her way to the docks to greet the assassins.

"Who's the girl?" Ezio questioned.

"Korra." Shay retorted.

"I wouldn't mind getting my hands on that." Ezio smirked.

"I wouldn't. Connor would rip your damn leg off and beat you with it." Edward chuckled.

"I see she belongs to another... oh well. I must respect that." Ezio sighed as he left the ferry.

"Hey guys. Who's the new guy?" Korra said in a kind tone.

"I am Ezio Auditore Da Firenze. Pleased to meet you." Ezio said as he kissed her hand.

"Formal." Korra chuckled.

"So was this the guy that you guys were looking for?" Korra asked as she intertwined her hand with Connors.

"I thought that was obvious." Arno laughed which Korra didn't find amusing.

She then got a good look at Ezio. He was taller than her but shorter than Connor and Arno. He was a skinnier build but still fit. He wore heavy armor as if preparing to siege a castle and he bared a crossbow,sword, two hidden blades and a dagger. His outfit was pure white except for some red accents on it.

"Ah another new face to greet us?" Pema said walking up with a smile.

"I am Ezio Auditore pleased to meet you." Ezio bowed to the woman while she bowed back as best she could with being pregnant and all.

"What a gentleman." Pema stated while smiling.

"Well you are also welcome to stay here as long as you'd like Ezio. Your room is in the same hallway as these guys rooms are." Pema said then walked away rubbing her stomach.

"My comrades tell me that you are the avatar? Master of four elements?" Ezio asked the southern water tribe girl with a curious look.

"Yup thats me. Total badass." Korra said crossing her arms in a cocky pose.

"Forgot to mention she is overconfident." Shay whispered to Ezio.

"Good to know." Ezio whispered back.

Korra looked over at the dock and saw Mako with his brother Bolin walking up.

"Hey guys!" Korra shouted while waving at them

"Hey Korra!" Bolin said running up to her and giving her a hug which she happily returned.

"Why are ya guys here?" Korra asked with a smile.

"Just wanted to visit. See how you were doing."Mako said to the avatar.

"Well I'm doing great thanks!" Korra said with a big grin.

"Who's the new guy?" Bolin asked pointing at Ezio.

"I am Ezio." Ezio said extending a hand to the earthbender.

"Nice to meet ya. I'm Bolin and this is my brother Mako." Bolin shook the Italians hand.

Mako shook Ezios hand next and they both nodded.

"Oh ya Korra we also came to ask you a favor." Mako said turning to the avatar.

"What is it?" Korra had a confused look on her face.

"Our waterbender Hasook backed out of the tournament for some reason. We need a waterbender for the tournament and we were hoping you would join the Fire Ferrets." Mako said with a small grin.

"Of course! I would be happy to! I mean I just have to run it by Tenzin first but that would be awesome!" Korra said sounding really ecstatic.

"Good to hear! Be at the stadium first thing tomorrow morning." Bolin said to the avatar.

"Ill be there." Korra saluted the two men as they left for the docks waving goodbye.

"Oh ya you guys are coming for the tournament. No more crazy missions until you finished watching us win." Korra stood with her arms crossed and a smirk.

"Sure sounds like fun." Arno said with a smile.

"Ah yes time to soak in some culture." Ezio said while crossing his arms.

"Aye I am rather fond of this sport of probending." Edward said with a happy tone.

"Don't see why not." Shay shrugged.

"Connor? Are you coming along?" Korra asked while looking up at him.

"I am unsure." Connor said while looking away from his girlfriend.

"Maybe this will change your mind." Korra said while she leaned up for a kiss and their lips stayed locked for a good five seconds while the other assassins just chuckled.

"Ugh fine." Connor kept his head down to hide his tomato red face.

"Good." Korra skipped away.

The other assassins just smirked at Connor as he grunted and walked towards the training area.

"Connor we aren't making fun of you ya know." Arno chuckled as he said this.

"I mean Elise did this sorta stuff all the time its nothing bad." Arno tried to sound sincere but his laughter would not cease.

"I do not care." Connor said to the assassin.

"Alright Connor see ya in a bit." Arno said while whipping a tear from his eyes.

"Nicely done." Shay chuckled.

"Ah shut up." Arno said playfully punching the ext-Templar in the shoulder.


	16. Money could be an issue

Korra awoke the next morning and realized she should be at the stadium preparing for the upcoming tournament.

"Please tell me I'm not late." Korra said while whipping her eyes.

She looked out her window and realized the sun wasn't even up yet.

"I got up early for nothing then. Well I cant fall back asleep so guess I'll just lounge around until the sun comes up." Korra said to herself as she yawned and walked into the main room.

She made herself a cup of tea and sat in a chair facing a window.

After around five minutes of tea sipping and starring out a window she heard footsteps approach her. She turned to see who it was and it was Connor with a groggy expression all over his face.

"Good morning handsome." Korra greeted the assassin.

"As to you." Connor then yawned which caused Korra to yawn which she thought was kinda cute.

"Sleep well?" Connor asked the avatar as he poured himself some tea as well.

"I suppose. Yourself?" Korra asked in return.

"Better than I have in the past couple weeks. I guess its because I'm finally with people who share the same values I do." Connor sat down next to his girlfriend in a chair facing the window as well.

"You're always so mature and serious." Korra stated as she sipped her tea.

"Your point being?" Connor asked as he blew on his tea.

"Just I find it very alluring, to say the least." Korra smirked.

"I see." Connor sipped his tea.

"I was wondering. Are you ready to tell me what you do for a living? Like what you and those other four guys do I mean." Korra asked with a kind trustworthy face.

"I am unsure. It is what we have based our lives upon and compromising it would compromise our lives as well." Connor stated while putting his tea down on a small coffee table next to his and Korras chairs.

"You can trust me Connor. I wont tell a soul." Korra grabbed his hand as she put her tea down.

"Fine. But you must keep your word." Connor starred her down.

"I will not tell anyone." Korra smiled and kissed him.

"Okay... Me, Ezio, Arno, Edward and Shay are apart of an order called the assassin brotherhood and we are the sworn enemies of the Templar order." Connor explained.

"Yes." Korra was listening intently.

"We protect the world from the Templars so that they do not destroy it in their twisted ideal of a 'perfect world'." Connor elaborated.

"Wow." Korra was amazed.

"We do not murder people that don't deserve it. You must understand this before you judge us and our order." Connor looked her right in her blue eyes while saying this.

"I understand completely Connor don't worry." Korra said to her boyfriend in a serious but understanding tone.

"Good, thank you for listening." Connor thanked the avatar.

"Thank you for telling." Korra chuckled.

As the two were looking at each other the sun started to come up and Korra noticed.

"I have to go to the stadium now Connor. Bye ill be back in a couple hours." Korra put on her parka and kissed her boyfriend goodbye. He was standing in the doorway while she blew him kisses as he chuckled at her child like behavior.

"Quite the woman you have there my friend." A voice came from inside the house.

"Who's there?" Connor questioned the voice.

"Ezio." He bowed jokingly.

"You are up early." Connor turned back to the docks.

"As are you." Ezio laughed a bit.

"This is true." Connor agreed with the Italian assassin.

"How long have you four been in this world?" Ezio questioned the native.

"A few weeks. Yourself?" Connor questioned back.

"A few days." Ezio retorted sitting down on a chair.

"Hm interesting." Connor said as he closed the door to the house.

"Morning fellas." Edward walked into the main room without a shirt on.

"What meaning do your tattoos serve?" Connor asked his grandfather with a curious tone.

"Ah well the ship is for my vessel the Jackdaw." Edward said pointing to a ship on his chest.

"This one is because I love women." He said pointing to a beautiful woman on his shoulder which Connor sighed as Edward laughed.

"I like your style captain." Ezio chuckled.

"It is quite the life I live indeed." Edward boasted.

"In my tribe you get tattoos when you become a better warrior." Connor said while sitting down on a chair next to Ezio.

"Aye I just get tattoos because woman love them." Edward chuckled as Connor grunted.

"Hey guys." Shay said as he entered the room.

"Mornin." Edward said as he left to the kitchen.

"Good morning." Ezio said with a smile.

Connor nodded at the ex-Templar.

"Did Korra mention when this tournament was?" Shay asked as he sat down.

"No but I assume it starts tonight." Ezio said looking out a window to the stadium.

"I suppose that's logical." Shay shrugged.

"So what is this probending?" Ezio questioned.

"Its a sport where people hurl rocks, water and fire at each other to knock the other team out of the ring." Arno explained as he entered the room.

"That sounds like quite the spectacle. I cant wait to see that!" Ezio said sounding ecstatic.

"Tis." Edward agreed with the assassin.

"What should we do in the meantime?" Shay asked.

"Well I am going to go train." Connor said as he got up from his seat.

"Ill accompany you." Arno said yawning.

"I might go into the city and see what there is to do for fun." Ezio suggested.

"That sounds like a great idea. Ill join ya." Edward said with a upbeat attitude.

"I suppose ill tag along." Shay got up and followed the Italian and the pirate to the docks as the native and the french assassin left to the training area.

**With Korra**

"Why do we have to be up this early again? The morning is evil." Korra questioned.

"Cuz were the rookies so we get the worst time slot in the gym." Bolin explained as he passed a medicine ball to his brother.

"And you're the rookiest of us all we need to get you up to speed. Deal with it!" Mako said throwing the ball at Korra.

"You deal with it!" Korra said throwing the ball hard back at Mako knocking him back as she stood triumphantly.

Just as the three were training a man came inside the gym with money in hand.

"Hey guys here's your pay for the last match." The man said giving the money to Mako but as soon as Mako was going to pocket it the man interrupted.

"Ah ah ah we need to deduct some pay... gym and equipment rentals,new gear, groceries." The man said as Mako was staring at his hand which had no more money in it.

"Oh ya one more item of business. You kids need to fork up 30000 yuens for the tournament." The man sighed.

"30000 yuens?!" Bolin yelled.

"You have to get the money in by the end of the week." The man left the gym as the team was starring with wide mouths.

"You don't have a secret avatar bank out overflowing with cash do you?" Bolin asked the southern water tribe girl.

"I got nothing. Ive always had people taking care of me." Korra smiled at the earthbender.

"Then I wouldn't say you have nothing." Mako said picking up his gym bag.

Korra looked at Bolin confused.

"Me and Mako lost our parents when we were young." Bolin looked down at the floor.

"I am so sorry." Korra looked at the two brothers with a face of empathy.

"Its alright. Now how are we gonna get the money." Mako asked the group.

"We can get Pabu to do tricks for money!" Bolin suggested picking up his fire ferret.

"I meant serious ideas." Mako said to his younger brother.

"It was serious." Bolin sighed.

"Well I know my friends have some money they have made on odd jobs I could ask them." Korra suggested.

"Good start but I'm sure they wont just give up 30000 yuens." Mako sighed.

"We should get some jobs than." Mako suggested.

"Ugh fine." Bolin stomped out of the gym as Mako followed.

"Well time to head back I suppose." Korra said to herself leaving the gym.


	17. In the mean time

"I'm so nervous for the tournament. I have like zero experience with probending." Korra said to herself while she boarded the ferry.

"How hard can it be? I mean I'm the god damn avatar." Korra reassured herself.

"Its still not determined whether or not we will have the money in time." Korra sighed.

Korra was just getting more stressed by the second so she decided to take a nap while the ferry navigated its way to air temple island.

**With Connor and Arno**

"So you still have not told me of this Elise." Connor said while doing sit ups.

"She is the most beautiful woman I have ever layed eyes upon." Arno said while looking up at the sky.

"Oh ya?" Connor said counting his reps.

"Oh yes. Long red hair, green eyes, strong," Arno said with each thrust of his sword.

"I really hope she is okay." Arno said doing sword combinations on a training dummy.

"I am certain she is." Connor said as he got up and moved over to a training dummy of his own. He then pulled out a war club and started doing combinations.

"I surely hope so." Arno thought as he put his sword down.

"Speaking of women. Here comes yours."Arno chuckled as he started doing squats with weights.

"Hello Korra." Connor greeted his girlfriend with a hug.

She returned the hug and kissed him on the cheek.

"Hey Arno." Korra waved at the french assassin who nodded back.

"Wheres Ezio, Shay and Edward?" Korra asked her boyfriend.

"They went into the city I believe." Connor said moving back to his training dummy.

"Oh fair enough. Well I'm going to go have a bath. I'll be back out in 10 minutes sweetie." Korra smiled at her boyfriend as she entered the house.

"Maybe you should go join her Connor?" Arno chuckled at the native assassin.

Connor thought about it but immediately cast away those thoughts. He then proceeded to glare at Arno which he found hilarious.

The two assassins then went back to training with a couple muffled laughs from Arno every so often.

**With Edward, Shay and Ezio**

"Aye there's bar! I haven't had a good drink in ages." Edward chuckled as he entered the bar as Ezio and Shay followed.

The three assassins were greeted with a lot of unfriendly faces staring them down.

"Ah feels like home."Edward soaked in the environment as he sat down at the bar.

"You pansies have any rum?" Edward asked the mean looking bartender.

"We do." The bartender then proceeded to pour three glasses of rum and handed them to each of the assassins.

"Ya know I would have preferred wine but hell why not." Ezio took a sip from the glass.

"This rum ain't half bad." Shay stated as he took another sip.

"Drink up pansies." Edward said while taking a giant gulp from his glass.

After the three assassins finished their drinks Edward ordered three more and when they arrived a shady looking man took the drinks from the counter.

"Excuse me asshole those belong to us." Edward said to the man in an angry tone.

"What are you going to do about it blondie?" The man asked the assassin.

"Kick your fucking ass." Edward stared the man down.

Just before the man was about to say something Edward punched him in the throat causing the man to get on his knees as Edward kneed him in the face breaking his nose.

"You ready for a bar fight boys?" Edward asked Shay and Ezio.

"Fuck ya." Shay got up cracking his knuckles.

"Lets do this." Ezio got into a combative stance.

A man charged Ezio which Ezio redirected the man out the door. Shay tackled a man and knocked him out with a quick fist in the jaw. Edward smashed a mans head on a table as he broke another arm by stepping on it.

Before long the bartender got fed up with the roughhousing and demanded the three men leave before he called the authorities.

"That was great. I haven't been in a bar fight in a long time." Ezio put his arms around the two assassins as they all chuckled in unison.

"That guys face when you punched him in the throat was priceless." Shay said while laughing.

"Didn't even see it coming!" Edward laughed with the two men.

"Ah well I suppose we should be getting back to the island now." Ezio said whipping a tear from his eye.

"Aye." Edward agreed as the three assassins walked back to the docks.

**Air temple island**

"I was wondering if you guys had some spare money for me and the fire ferrets? The tournament is in a week and we need to pay the entrance fee." Korra asked the two assassins.

"Sure how much?" Arno asked while sharpening his sword.

"Um 30000 yuens..." Korra laughed a bit.

"Korra that's a lot of money we would have to give up." Connor said putting his hand behind his head.

"I realize that guys. Ya know what just forget I asked." Korra said with her hands at her hips.

"Ya know Korra when you left to go take a bath. Connor said he would like to join you but I told him better not." Arno teased while Connor just glared at him with a look of death.

"Well I mean if he really wanted to all he had to do is ask." Korra trailed her fingers on Connors chest as his face went pure red.

Arno was laughing hysterically at the assassins expression as she did this, so much so that he fell off his chair but continued laughing anyways which infuriated Connor.

"Alright I'm (laugh) done don't (laugh) kill me Connor." Arno was trying to stifle his laughter.

Connor just grunted at the assassins non existent maturity at the moment.

"Connor calm down he is just joking." Korra laughed a bit at the situation but she hid it behind her mouth.

"Fine." Connor grumbled as he moved to the weapon table picking up a giant two handed sword. He moved to a training dummy and starting cleaving it wildly.

Arno and Korra shared a laugh as they recalled the events that just took place. Connor heard them which caused his face to turn a deep crimson.


	18. Ambush

Korra and the five assassins were conversing in the yard when Korra saw two figures approaching them. One of which she recognized as Mako and the other was a tall girl.

"Hey guys I would like to introduce you to someone." Mako said walking up with the black haired girl.

"Hey I am Asami nice to meet you all." Asami smiled at the assassins and the avatar.

"I'm Korra the avatar. Master of four elements, savior of mankind. Kind of a big deal." Korra bragged to the new girl.

"That's so cool! Who are these gentleman?" Asami asked looking at the five hooded men.

Just as Arno was going to introduce himself and the group Ezio interrupted him.

"Why you are one of the most beautiful women I have ever gazed upon." Ezio took her hand and kissed it which caused Asami to blush.

"You aren't so bad yourself. Hahaha." Asami chuckled awkwardly.

"I am Arno very nice to meet you." Arno shook the girls hand.

"I be captain Edward Kenway." Edward bragged.

"I'm Shay Cormac." Shay also shook the girls hand.

"I am Ezio Auditore Da Firenze." Ezio bowed to the woman.

"I am Ratonhnhaké ton but you may call me Connor Kenway." Connor nodded at the girl.

"Well very nice to meet you all but Mako we should be heading to my fathers warehouse." Asami smiled at Mako.

"Oh ya right. See you guys later." Mako and Asami then walked back to the docks.

"Very subtle Ezio." Arno chuckled.

"Love cannot be suppressed!" Ezio shouted at the sky in a comedic manner.

"Right, the girl you met five minutes ago." Shay looked at Ezio as if he were insane.

"Indeed friend." Ezio put his arm around Shay. Ezio was laughing while Shay just stood in disappointment.

As everyone was laughing at Ezio, Connor noticed something in the woods. A figure that seemed to move incredibly fast. He was sure there was more than one but he knew there was something there. He starred intently at the forest until he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Is there something wrong Connor?" Korra asked with a worried expression.

"No I just believe I saw something." Connor shrugged and went back to the other assassins.

Korra looked into the woods and saw nothing. However now she had a weird feeling in the bottom of her stomach.

"You guys wanna go for some target practice?" Shay suggested pulling out his pistol.

"Hell yeah. Lets set up some targets." Edward pulled out two pistols and smirked.

"Korra wanna try?" Arno asked the avatar.

"Sounds awesome!" Korra said with a look of determination.

The five assassins then leaned 5 training dummy's against trees. They all stood in a straight line pulled out their respective firearms as Korra counted down from five.

"5...4...3...2...1 shoot!" Korra shouted throwing her arm down.

The assassins didn't miss the targets at all. All shots were either in the head or the chest.

"That's quite the contraption you have on your wrist Ezio." Arno said poitning at the assassins wrist gun.

"Yup crafted by Leonardo Da Vinci himself." Ezio said with confidence.

"I have something similar. Its called the phantom blade." Arno presented the mini crossbow mounted on his hidden blade.

"That's some fine craftsmanship." Ezio commented on his phantom blade mechanism.

"Tell me about it. This thing has gotten me out of more than one sticky situation." Arno said prasing the device.

"Connor can you teach me how to shoot?" Korra asked the assassin shyly.

"Of course. Come here." Connor said gesturing for her to come closer to him.

"Alright you can use one of my pistols." Connor said as he took his second pistol out of its holster and handed it to Korra.

"Whoa kinda heavy for just a little gun." Korra commented on the weapon.

"Since you are new to this I suggest grabbing the gun with both hands." Connor said as he moved behind her moving her arms into the right position. This caused Korra to go a light pink.

"Now put your finger on the trigger but don't pull just yet." Connor said to the avatar and she did as told.

"Now inhale." Connor said as Korra breathed in.

"Now pull the trigger as you exhale." Connor said to her holding her arms in place.

Korra exhaled and pulled the trigger. Her arms shook from the force of the gunpowder reacting.

Korra was about to celebrate when everyone heard a grunt come from the woods.

The assassins and the avatar looked into the woods and a man stumbled out wearing some sort of uniform. Steampunk by the looks of it. Wearing a helmet with goggles on it acting as a sort of visor. The man collapsed on the ground and bled out.

"Oh no." Korra gasped.

As soon as she was about to help the man about thirty of them poured out of the forest and cornered the assassins and the avatar.

"I didn't mean to-" Korra was about to plead to these strange people when Edward put his hand in front of her mouth.

"They came to kill us." The assassins got into a combative stance and so did the avatar.

The strangers assaulted the assassins and the avatar. Edward took four out with his dual cutlass'. Arno shot two and took out another with a swift strike with his hidden blade. Ezio pulled out his sword and sliced through five of them. Shay pulled out his sword and dagger and took out another five. Connor barreled through four of them and as they were on the ground he stomped all their heads in. Korra took out five with a combination of her fire bending and earthbending.

The remaining couple men through a smoke bomb on the ground and disappeared into thin air.

"Who were those guys and why did they try to kill us?" Korra asked sounding overwhelmed with what just happened.

"Not sure but something tells me they are going to try again." Arno said as he sheathed his sword.

"Now we just have to get rid of the bodies." Shay said picking up two bodies and slinging them over his shoulders.

"Dinner time fish!" Edward said throwing a body into the ocean.

Korra and the other assassins picked up bodies and threw them into the ocean.


	19. The Tournament

The tournament was nearly upon them. Tensions were high, this of course would be Korra's first introduction to the sport of probending. Mako and Bolin told her not to worry. She didn't listen. The fire ferrets got a sponsor from future industries. Asami's dad was the head of the company so he decided to sponsor the team for the upcoming tournament. The five assassins agreed to come along to see the tournament. Which made Korra feel a bit better but she was still incredibly nervous.

"Korra we should be boarding the ferry now. The others are already on the boat." Connor knocked on her door.

"What if I let the team down?" Korra asked Connor facing out a window.

"Do not speak of such things." Connor attempted to comfort her but to no avail.

"You are the avatar. Master of the four elements. You are the ultimate warrior." Connor put a hand on his girlfriends shoulder.

She put her hand on his and nodded. She got up and snuggled up to Connor as the two walked outside the house together.

"Aye about time!" Edward threw his hands up in anger.

The assassins were all wearing suits to the tournament. This was decided because it would show Korra they respect what she was doing.

"You guys look spiffy." Korra joked.

"Figured we should dress up. It is a special occasion." Arno said to the avatar in a delighted tone.

"I am ready to kick ass tonight." Korra said sounding determined.

"Undoubtedly." Shay said with a smile.

"It blows Tenzin and the family couldn't make it out." Korra sighed.

"I don't think he approves of this sport very much." Ezio chuckled.

"Oh he hates it I know that but it would have been nice for him to show up. I mean he is my airbending teacher." Korra grabbed her arm.

"You are going to amazing Korra do not worry. Tenzin is with you just not physically." Connor comforted Korra with a tight hug.

"Grandson of mine you are quite sensitive ain't ya?" Edward jokingly punched Connor in the shoulder.

"At least I did not drown my feelings in alcohol and women." Connor chuckled as did the rest of the group even Edward shared a laugh.

Soon the five assassins and the avatar reached the stadium which lit up in spectacular lights and colors.

"Quite the stadium. Reminds me of the coliseum." Ezio looked up at the giant building amazed.

"We should go get our seats. The stadium is surely packed." Arno said while they all walked inside the giant building.

"See you guys after the tournament!" Korra shouted as she walked away with her team.

"Where should we sit?" Shay asked the other assassins.

"Up high again I want to be able to see all the excitement!" Edward suggested as the others nodded in agreement.

The assassins sat down in a row near the top so that the entire arena was visible.

"This looks promising." Ezio said as he gazed at the arena.

"It truly is something to behold." Connor said as he kicked his feet back.

"Now introducing the Future Industries Fire Ferrets!" The announcer said pointing at Korra, Mako and Bolin entering the arena.

"Versing the Red Sands Rabaroos!" The announcer said pointing to the other side of the arena.

"Begin!" The ref shouted as the two teams collided in a barrage of fire, water and earth.

"This is god damn amazing!" Ezio shouted without taking his eyes off the arena.

"Aye tis lad!" Edward said also without taking his eyes off the tournament match.

Connor didn't much care for the probending sport but he did however find it intriguing to watch. Plus his girlfriend played it so he pretty much had to watch no matter what.

Arno also found it exciting but he did not get into it as much as Ezio and Edward did. Shay cared about it as much Connor did so he wasn't fully paying attention to the match.

"It is a shame we did not bring our weapons." Connor grumbled.

"Connor we told Korra that we weren't going to bring our weapons as a sign of respect. Plus why is this just coming to mind? No one here is a threat to us or Korra." Arno retorted to the native.

"You never know." Shay said with his arms crossed.

"Shut up and enjoy the match!" Edward yelled at the three assassins.

"Ya!" Ezio agreed with the pirate as they both turned back to the arena.

A couple matches went by and when Connor was looking around he saw at one of the entrance gates a guard was electrified with some sort of glove.

"What?" Connor looked at another entrance gate where another gaurd was incapacitated.

He saw a couple watchers pull up scarfs around their mouths with some sort of symbol on it.

"Guys something is going on." Connor said to the other assassins.

"Quit playing." Ezio said to the assassin.

"I am not joking the guards have been taken out around the arena. I am afraid some sort of riot is going to happen and we did not bring our weapons." Connor pointed at the entrance gates.

"Oh fuck." Edward mumbled as the other assassins got up from their seats. They realized Korra's team wasn't playing so she was for the most part safe for the time being.

A couple people tried to stop the five assassins from leaving the arena but they were quickly dealt with.

"I recognize this symbol. The people that ambushed us on the island had this symbol on their outfits." Shay said as he was inspecting the scarf.

"Are they here for us and the avatar?" Edward asked.

"No they are here to start something. What they are starting I am unsure of but its best we leave before we find out." Arno said as the assassins started to move with a faster pace.

"Where is Korra's teams room?" Ezio asked as the assassins moved down a hallway of team prep rooms.

"Not sure." Shay said as he was inspecting the door names.

Eventually they came across a room labeled 'Fire Ferrets' they opened the door and sure enough Korra, Bolin and Mako were sitting down waiting for their next match.

"Korra we need to go." Connor said as the assassins entered the room.

"Why?" Korra asked but as soon as she finished her sentence a giant explosion went off in the arena.

"What the hell?!" Mako said getting up from his seat.

"Who put the bomb there?!" Korra asked the assassins.

"The people who attacked us on air temple island." Arno said to the avatar.

"We have to help those people!" Korra said but before she could run off Connor grabbed her arm.

"Let go!" Korra demanded.

"Who are you saving but getting yourself blown up?!" Connor angrily asked the avatar.

"I am not saving anyone standing here!" Korra said to her boyfriend in a infuriated tone.

"Korra we will formulate a plan and strike these bastards at a later date. Now we have to leave." Ezio said to the avatar.

Korra was about to say something but she shut her mouth and started to walk out of the building.

"That means you guys to." Edward said to Mako and Bolin.

The assassins and the Fire Ferrets left the building. The police were outside tending to the wounded and trying to secure a perimeter.

"So was it a terrorist attack?" A officer asked another.

"Probably those damn equalists." The other officer retorted rubbing his head.

"That is useful." Shay grinned walking by the cops.

"Sounds like a revolutionary act." Arno stated.

"Sounds likely." Connor agreed with the french assassin.

The assassins and Korra boarded the ferry while Mako and Bolin said their goodbyes and then left to Asami's house.

Half way back to the island Connor heard someone crying but he immediately knew who it was. He walked up behind Korra and put a hand on her shoulder. He could feel her shaking. She turned around and buried her face into his jacket.

"Today was a shitty day." Edward said staring out at the ocean.


	20. Sick

Korra awoke that morning feeling awful. Her stomach was aching and her head felt like it was about to explode. She told herself that this is the doing of not helping those people in the stadium. Arno told her that the police were going to handle it. This did not make her feel any better.

"Ow..." Korra mumbled clutching her head.

"This is the worst I have felt in awhile. I better check up on Mako and Bolin." Korra said to herself as she stumbled around her room trying to find a coat. Eventually she found her parka laying on the ground next to a desk.

"Alright step one complete. Now for the hard part." Korra said to herself as she reached the door.

Before she left the house she thought she should let him know where she was. She wrote him a quick note and slipped it under his door. She then left the house and headed towards the ferry.

**One hour later**

Connor awoke from his rest and found a small slip of paper on the ground near the door. He got up and picked up said note.

Hey Connor I have just gone to Asami's house to check up on Mako and Bolin. I'll be back around noon. Love you.-Korra

"I do not understand why she had to write me a note just to tell me where she was venturing. She is capable to handle herself." Connor crumpled up the note and threw it in the trash.

He left his room and went into the kitchen to make himself coffee. When he got there Arno was already enjoying a cup of coffee.

"Good morning Connor." Arno greeted his friend.

"As to you Arno." Connor said back to the french assassin.

"I was thinking about those equalists and I think we should investigate more on them. They seem like a dangerous bunch." Arno said to the native in a serious tone.

"I agree. I am certain the others will as well." Connor nodded.

"However for now I feel like we should take a quick break. We have been on the move these past couple days and everyone is tired. A lazy day at the house will do us some good." Arno said to the assassin with a sincere face.

"I suppose you are correct." Connor agreed with Arno hesitantly.

"So my friend how are things with Korra?" Arno asked the native with a grin.

"Fine I suppose." Connor said while pouring a cup of coffee.

"I miss Elise dearly. I cannot imagine where she thinks I am at the moment." Arno chuckled at this.

"I have never really had a love interest until Korra." Connor said while taking a sip of his coffee.

"Well Korra is quite the catch my friend." Arno followed this with a small smile.

"She truly is." Connor let out a tiny grin.

"Morning lads." Edward sat down at the table with the two assassins.

They both nodded and proceeded to drink from their cups.

"I might as well be hungover. I feel like I was just hit with a musket." Edward held his head in pain.

"That's rough buddy." Arno chuckled.

"Aye tell me about it." Edward massaged his temples.

"Morning." Shay said as he walked into the kitchen.

"Whats wrong with the 'Fearless Captain Edward Kenway'?" Shay jokingly asked.

"Hungover." Arno laughed.

"No I ain't hungover I just feel like it." Edward pleaded.

"I'm pretty sure this is one of the few times you are not hungover grandfather." Connor chuckled as did Arno and Shay.

"You're laughter is makin me head worse! I am going outside." Edward said angrily. As he was leaving the house he was muttering curses.

The three assassins were laughing hysterically as the pirate left.

"Men I have an announcement to make." Ezio barged into the kitchen.

"Keep it down. The airbenders are still asleep." Arno said to the assassins quietly.

"Right sorry. Anyway I have decided I am in love with this Asami." Ezio said with a voice full of confidence.

"You met her yesterday." Connor said as he drank the last drop of coffee from his cup.

"But she is the most beautiful woman I have ever seen." Ezio reasoned with the native.

"Maybe you should get to know her first before you start saying these things." Shay suggested with a low chuckle.

"I will. In due time." Ezio smiled.

"Oh my Ezio." Arno and the other assassins laughed at the Italian assassin.

**With Korra**

"This is the house." Korra was staring at a giant mansion.

She knocked three times on the door and a woman opened the door.

"Hey Korra! Oh my you don't look to good, come in Ill see if I have any medicine." Asami said sounding concerned.

"Its fine but thanks. I just came to check up on Mako and Bolin." Korra said to the black haired woman.

"Alright, follow me they are in the swimming room." Asami said gesturing for Korra to follow.

"Swimming room?" Korra thought to herself.

Soon Korra entered a room with a giant swimming pool inside and sure enough Mako and Bolin were just hanging out in the pool.

"Hey Korra!" Bolin waved.

"Hey guys. I just came to make sure you guys were okay." Korra said in a raspy voice holding onto herself.

"You don't look so hot. You alright?" Mako asked the avatar with a concerned tone.

"Just sick." Korra said quietly.

"I was worried about you last night. I thought something had happened after we left." Mako got out of the pool and put a hand on her shoulder.

"I am fine just concerned for those people I let down in the stadium." Korra looked down at the ground.

"You didn't let anyone down Korra. Like those guys said, you need to wait for a better moment to strike at those damn equalists." Mako reassured the avatar.

These words did not make her feel better they made her feel worse. Like she was helpless.

"God damn it. Don't you see? Those bastards now have the upper hand against me and the police. They started their little revolution with a bang and I am going to end it the same way." Korra said with fire burning in her eyes.

"Korra you need to wait until you get better." Asami said in a comforting tone.

Korra was about to interject but she decided against it.

"I'm going home now." Korra removed Mako's hand and left the house without another word.

"Nice." Bolin said while his brother gave him a death stare.

Korra then walked back to the docks and took the ferry back to air temple island. Along the way all she was thinking about was the people that should couldn't help during the attack at the stadium. She shed a single tear at the thought of this.


	21. Lazy day

As the ferry docked Korra stepped off and she half expected to see the assassins out here training. She stepped inside and found them all lounging around the house.

"Hey guys." Korra said in sick voice.

"Lass you look awful." Edward said as he massaged his head.

"Right back at ya Edward." Korra laughed in a sickly manner.

"Where did ya go?" Ezio asked as he inspected his hidden blades.

"Asami's house. To check up on Mako and Bolin." Korra said as she sat down in a chair.

"Kind of you to do so." Ezio said with a smile which Korra returned as best she could.

"Korra you do not have to sit away from me because you are sick. I have endured harsher things than sickness." Connor said getting up from his laying down position.

Korra nodded and slowly made her way to Connor. He layed down in a way that Korra could rest her head on his chest.

"So what do you guys want to do today?" Shay asked the group.

"I'm not sure. Not much to do on the island." Arno shrugged.

"Indeed. We could go into the city and see what it has to offer?" Ezio suggested.

"Hopefully I can find some herbs or something to relieve me from this cursed headache!" Edward said while rubbing his temples.

"Sounds good. Who is tagging along?" Arno asked the assassins and the avatar.

"I have to get rid of this headache so I don't have a choice." Edward said getting up from his seat.

"I will accompany you." Ezio said putting up his hood.

"As well I." Shay said rising from his seat.

"Connor? Korra?" Arno turned to the couple on the couch.

"I will stay here and look after Korra while she is ill." Connor said to the french assassin.

"Alright. See you two in a couple hours." The four assassins waved goodbye when they left the house.

"What would you like to do?" Connor asked the southern water tribe girl.

"Right now. I could go for a nap." Korra said with a giggle.

"We shall do that." Connor said while he got comfortable.

The assassin and the avatar then fell asleep on the couch together.

**With the other assassins**

"God damn it where is the nearest herb store?" Edward asked the group.

"Not sure probably around here somewhere though. I mean we are in the market district." Ezio said to the pirate.

As the assassins were walking they found a herb store with a nice old lady working the desk.

"Ah yes do you have any remedies for curing a headache?" Edward asked the lady hastily.

"We do. Here is a special recipe that will have you feeling better in an hour." The old woman smiled and handed the pirate a cup of tea.

"That will be 20 yuens." She smiled at the assassins.

"Here you are madame and have a wonderful day." Arno handed the old woman the money and smiled.

"You to." She smiled at the assassins once more before tending to another customer.

Edward gulped the tea down in one go and threw the cup on the ground.

"Ah finally." Edward said with enthusiasm.

"Jesus how bad was that headache?" Shay asked the assassin curiously.

"Felt like I was constantly being hit in the head with the butt of a musket." Edward exaggerated.

"Dramatic." Arno chuckled.

The assassins were walking down an alley when the spotted a man at the end of the alley with the equalist symbol on his chest.

"These guys." Shay unsheathed his sword.

"Lets take him out." Edward said flashing his hidden blade.

Two more equalists showed up behind the first. Behind them four more showed up.

"Ha numbers don't mean anything." Arno laughed at the equalists.

The leader of the group ordered them to attack and his minions charged the assassins.

Shay stabbed the one running at him in the chest with his sword and ripped it out slashing another's throat open. Edward shoved his dual cutlass' into ones skull killing the man instantly. Ezio double assassinated two equalists. This left the leader who started to walk away slowly from the fight hoping no one would see him.

"Oh no you dont." Arno said to himself as he ran after the man, dodging pedestrians in his way and leaping over stands.

Eventually Arno tackled the man sending him crashing to the ground hard.

"Who do you work for?" Arno asked the man in a calm but serious voice.

"I ain't tellin!" The man spit in Arno's face.

"Lets try that again shall we?" Arno asked the man brandishing his hidden blade and lightly pressing it against his neck.

"Okay okay. I work for Amon. I was sent to kill you fuckers." The man coughed.

"What is Amons goal?" Arno asked the man growing impatient.

"To get rid of all benders." The man coughed again.

"Where is his base of operations?" Arno asked the man as the other assassins caught up and circled the man.

"Figure it out." The man then forced Arno's blade into his own neck killing him.

"Well that was something." Ezio said as Arno sheathed his hidden blade.

"He said he worked for a man of the name Amon." Arno said to the group.

"He is no doubt the leader of this revolutionary movement." Shay said in a serious tone.

"What do these bastards want?" Edward asked Arno.

"To get rid of all benders." Arno said as the assassins stared at the dead mans body for a couple seconds before hiding it in the alley.

**With Korra and Connor **

"Korra it is not your fault that those people perished at the stadium." Connor tried to reason with his girlfriend.

"But it is Connor!" Korra shouted at the native.

"I am the avatar it is my duty to protect people no matter the cost!" Korra said angrily.

"Those peoples lives were not in vein. We will find out who this equalist is and end his life." Connor said seriously.

"No I am not going to kill him. I will bring him to justice." Korra said to her boyfriend.

"That is a noble way of dealing with this issue Korra." Connor put his hand on hers.

"Thank you Connor. For being here for me." Korra kissed Connor passionately.

Connor nodded and just as soon as they were going to kiss again they heard the door swing open.

"We have some bad news." Arno said in a serious tone.


	22. Secrets

"What do you have to report?" Connor released Korra's hand and walked up to the four assassins. Korra pouted but got up with him.

"We found out who the leader of this revolution is." Ezio said to the native.

"And?" Connor asked hastily.

"His name is Amon and he wants to destroy every bender." Shay said with his eyes closed and arms crossed.

"Destroy all benders? Why?" Korra was shaking slightly.

"Not sure yet." Arno said to the avatar.

"We will end his little revolution." Edward said cracking his knuckles.

"We should see if Mako, Bolin and Asami will help us." Korra suggested to the assassins.

"Agreed." They all nodded their heads.

The assassins and the avatar then made their way to the docks.

"I get to see my woman." Ezio smiled.

"Ezio you have spoken to her once." Shay chuckled.

"Have you not heard of love at first sight?" Ezio asked the ex-Templar.

"Hes got ya there Shay. I mean that's how it was with Elise and I." Arno smiled at the mention of her name.

"Love is overrated." Edward laughed.

"Perhaps to a pirate." Connor said to his grandfather.

"Perhaps lad... perhaps." Edward trailed off as he looked at the city.

"Once we find this guy. How are we going to deal with him?" Shay asked the group.

"End him." Arno said calmly.

"I like that plan." Ezio smirked.

"We will take him to justice." Connor demanded.

"The justice of a blade in the throat or a bullet in the forehead." Edward chuckled.

"We will detain him and see that the police handle him." Connor said calmly.

"What is with this sudden change of heart?" Ezio asked the native.

"What we would be doing is vigilante justice. What is that solving?" Connor asked the Italian.

"What is it solving if we let that fucker live?" Shay interjected.

"If we kill him we are no better then he is." Connor said firmly.

"We are assassins Connor. That is what we do for a living. We serve the order." Arno said while putting a hand on his shoulder.

"Where is the order in this world? There is no mentor here. Just us. Just us versing people who can shoot flames from their fists, people who can hurl boulders, people who can create giant waves. The mentors are not here. We must act accordingly. If he attacks us. Then we kill him." Connor reasoned with the others.

Edwards eyes trailed over to Korra.

"Its her ain't it?" Edward asked getting up from his seat.

"What do you speak of pirate?" Connor demanded.

"You let this woman sway your decisions." Edward said in a angry tone.

"Hey fuck off!" Korra said with her fists clenched.

"That's enough." Shay put his hand on Edwards chest.

"I am not finished. He is my grandson not yours!" Edward removed Shay's hand.

"Connor you need to realize that this man does not deserve to live." Edward said to his grandson in a serious tone.

"I suppose you are right." Connor looked back at his girlfriend who was just uttering curses under her breath.

"You better calm her down before she sinks this vessel." Edward chuckled as he patted Connors arm and walked away.

Connor walked over to Korra and sat down next to her.

"Korra my grandfather did not mean those words he was just trying to explain that I should not let other peoples opinions cloud my judgment." Connor pleaded to the avatar.

"I know its just. I am not in the best position right now and I cant really deal with it." Korra moved her arms up to her eyes.

"I am here for you Korra." Connor put his hand on her shoulder for a couple seconds before he got up and went over to the other assassins.

"She looks pissed." Ezio said with a calm tone.

"Indeed." Connor sighed.

"I figured it was best to give her some space to clear her thoughts." Connor said glancing over at his girlfriend who was staring out at the ocean.

"Sounds like a good idea." Shay agreed with the native.

**30 minutes later**

"Quite the mansion." Arno said as he looked up at the house.

Korra knocked on the door and Bolin answered.

"Hey guys whats up?" Bolin asked wearing pajamas.

"We need to talk to you, Mako and Asami." Korra said to the earthbender.

"Sure come in. They are just in the main room." Bolin gestured for them to come in.

"Look I found the avatar and five scary dudes!" Bolin said as he plopped down on a chair.

"How are you guys?" Asami asked with a smile.

"Just fine my sweet flower." Ezio bowed.

"T-thats good." Asami blushed slightly.

"We did not come here so Ezio could flirt with you however. We came bearing news." Shay said in a serious tone.

"What is it?" Mako stood up.

"We found the identity of the leader of that damn revolution." Edward crossed his arms.

"Who?" Bolin asked.

"His name is Amon and he wants to destroy every bender." Korra said in a firm tone.

"That is not good at all." Bolin said grabbing his head.

"We should tell my dad. He is in his workshop out back." Asami said gesturing for the others to follow her lead.

They entered a small metal shed in the backyard and found no one inside.

"Where is your father?" Connor asked the girl.

"He told me he was working on something in here." Asami said as she inspected the workshop.

"Well he is obviously not here." Ezio chuckled.

"What can we do?" Mako asked as he rummaged through some sketch designs.

Arno activated his eagle vision and saw a secret lever which he pulled, revealing a entrance to a underground warehouse of sorts.

"Got something to tell us about your dad Asami?" Shay asked.

"I have no idea what this is." Asami starred at the entrance with her mouth a gap.

"Lets find out." Edward smirked.

The group then descended the metal staircase uncertain of what they might find.


	23. Revelations

Korra, Mako, Bolin, Asami and the assassins were venturing down a metal staircase.

"Hey Korra can I talk to you for a second?" Asami asked the avatar.

"Ya sure." Korra trailed back to where Asami was.

"Whats up?" Korra smiled at the girl.

"Do you like any of those guys?" Asami pointed at the five hooded men.

"I am actually with Connor." Korra giggled and blushed.

"Do you like any of them?" Korra asked the black haired girl.

"Well they are all quite handsome." Asami and Korra both giggled.

"I knowwwww." Korra practically melted.

"Although I do have eyes for one of them." Asami blushed lightly.

"Oh do tell." Korra smirked and nudged her shoulder.

"Hahaha. It's the romantic guy. Ezio." Asami blushed intensely.

"Ohhh good choice." Korra winked which caused Asami to blush even harder.

"Connor I'm pretty sure our women are talking about us." Ezio nudged Connors shoulder and looked back at the girls.

"Ezio. You cannot just claim women so easily." Connor said without making eye contact with the Italian.

"Oh my friend I know she likes me. It's hard to hate someone of my stature." Ezio said confidently.

"You are overconfident." Arno looked back at Ezio and chuckled.

"Aye. We do not know if this Asami even has feelings for ya yet lad." Edward said purposely loud so that the girls would hear.

Ezio swore in Italian at the pirate who laughed at him going off in a foreign language.

Korra laughed at Asami who turned a deep crimson as did Ezio.

"Ah love is a funny thing you know." Shay said trying to sound sophisticated.

"Ezio go claim your maiden." Connor chuckled.

The laughing ceased when the group came across a gigantic factory with equalist symbols hanging from the ceiling.

"Guess your dad doesn't tell you everything Asami." Bolin said as he took in how large the warehouse was.

"Someone is coming get to cover." Shay suggested as the group hid behind a couple crates.

"Is everything prepared?" An equalist asked another man.

"Yes, Amon should have this new technology in a days time." An old man said with a serious tone.

"T-thats my dad." Asami trembled as she started to rise from her cover.

"Asami dont-" Mako tried to stop her but it was too late.

"Asami!" Her dad said surprised.

"How could you?" Asami asked her dad.

"A firebender killed your mother do you not remember this?!" He said in a displeased tone.

"Yes but this... this is not the answer. I mean backing the equalists?" Asami questioned her father.

"I did what was necessary." He tried to reason.

"Hows this for necessary?" Ezio said as the room filled with smoke. As it dissipated all the guards in the room were incapacitated.

"Nicely done lads." Edward complimented his allies.

"Those guys are good." Mako said sounding stunned.

"Believe me they are." Korra said as she rose from her cover.

Asami's dad tried to run away but Connor dropped from the ceiling and landed in front of the man causing him to fall down.

"Going somewhere?" Connor cracked his knuckles as he said this.

"We got some questions Mr. Sato." Shay smirked.

"Please dont hurt him. He may be a traitor and a dirt bag but he is still my father." Asami asked the assassins.

"No promises princess." Edward chuckled.

"Where is Amon hiding out?" Arno asked the old man.

"I am not going to release information about my colleagues!" Mr. Sato yelled.

"You are an engineer no?" Ezio asked the man.

"Yes but why?" The old man asked curiously.

"Well you need your hands to work right?" Ezio asked again.

"What does this have to do wit-" Before he could finish Shay stabbed a dagger into his hand.

"Ow fuck!" The old man squirmed as blood poured from his hand.

Asami cringed but did not tell them to stop.

"These guys are hardcore." Bolin whispered to his brother.

"More like bloodthirsty." Mako chuckled.

"Now again, where is Amon hiding out? I mean unless you want my friend Connor here to break your legs." Arno gestured to Connor behind the old man.

"Okay he is in the stadium!" Mr. Sato pleaded for mercy.

"Swear?" Edward put a hidden blade to his throat while he asked.

"Yes yes yes yes!" The old man screamed in pain.

"Good." Shay said as he ripped the dagger out of his hand.

"We aren't gonna leave him here. He will bleed out." Bolin pleaded to the assassins.

"Then you three carry him to a hospital." Ezio said to the teenagers.

"Got it." Mako, Bolin and Asami then picked up the old man. They helped him up the stairs back to the mansion.

"Guess we are going to the stadium then?" Korra asked the five hooded men.

"Yes." Shay nodded.

"Hold on there may be some interesting technology in this place." Ezio smirked as he said this.

"That is some good thinkin there lad." Edward smirked along with the Italian.

"Look at these fuckers." Arno said as stood looking up at metal tank looking machine.

"Those look useful." Shay said as he looked with the french assassin.

"Ya too bad we cannot pilot such a machine." Connor crossed his arms.

"I know who might." Korra said with her hands on her hips.

"Who might that be?" Edward asked.

"Asami. She knows how to drive basically anything." Korra said with a smirk.

"Alright we will ask her to roll up in one of these bad boys. Then what?" Shay asked the group.

"Well the glass looks pretty fragile. A well placed aerial attack or bullet would kill the driver no problem." Arno said as he put his hand on the glass.

"Alright its settled. You guys ready to siege the stadium?" Ezio asked the group with a grin.

"Fuck ya." Edward said with enthusiasm.

"Lets do it." Korra said with a smirk.

"I'm ready." Arno cracked his neck.

"Lets take down this psycho." Shay said twirling his sword.

Connor simply nodded.

The five assassins and the avatar then put their hands in the middle of the group. They counted to three and slammed their hands down in a sort of team cheer.

They left the warehouse to go inform the others of the attack on the stadium.


	24. Siege

Everything was in place. The assassins and Korra were about to confront Amon. They stood outside the stadium, ready for whatever they might come across. The group couldn't get the mecha tank out of the warehouse so they made another plan.

"You guys ready?" Korra asked the group.

Everyone nodded.

"Then's let's do this." Korra and the group charged the stadium. Multiple equalists stood guard at the stadium doors.

"Break off into teams now. Remember the plan!" Korra yelled to her team.

Bolin, Connor and Edward took the guards out front while the others went inside. Korra, Shay and Arno broke off left while Ezio, Mako and Asami went right. Both groups were trying to find and take out Amon while the group outside distracted the guards.

**With Connor, Edward and Bolin**

They were surrounded by thirty equalists. They held their ground however.

"Feeling lucky asshole?" Edward asked the leader of the guard.

"You are outnumber-" Before he could finish Edward shot him in the face along with two other guards.

At this point the equalists moved in. Bolin was sending the men into the ocean with his earthbending while Connor and Edward were going berserk.

"I am so happy they are on my side." Bolin thought to himself as he earthbended another couple guards into the ocean.

Connor was tearing through their forces. Breaking bones and hacking through them like butter. A man tried to jump the native from behind but he quickly reacted, he threw the man over his shoulder and stomped his head in to make sure he was down for the count.

Edward was swinging like a wild man. He was cutting through the equalists with minimal difficulty. He pulled out two pistols and started giving Bolin cover fire. Bolin replayed this by flinging some men attacking Edward into the ocean.

"This are some of the weakest men I've fought." Connor said as he drove a tomahawk into an equalists helmet.

"You are correct my boy!" Edward chuckled as stabbed a man in the heart with his hidden blade.

Soon the entire guard was eliminated with the assassins and the earthbender standing victorious.

"Lets go help Korra now." Bolin said as they ran into the stadium.

**With Korra, Shay and Arno**

As the three were running down a hallway they heard talking and immediatly got into a crouching position.

"Is that Amon?" Korra asked the assassins quietly.

"Not sure. Lets get a better look, it sounds like the sound his coming from the gym." Arno whispered as they made their way to the gym.

As the gym entrance came into view they took cover behind a wall and looked inside. Sure enough a man wearing a mask was inside and he was ordering his lieutenant.

"All of our guards have been taken out?" Amon asked the man.

"Yes except for the few inside the stadium." He said regretfully.

"Go find them and position them outside the gym." Amon ordered the man.

He nodded and left the gym. Amon turned around to face the opposite side of the gym and when he did this Shay assassinated the lieutenant and hid his body behind a wall.

"Alright how do you want to proceed?" Arno asked the avatar.

"I will walk in and face him alone. You two go gather the others. In case something happens." Korra said with determination.

The two assassins nodded and silently ran away.

Korra walked into the gym to face the man but before she could say anything he spoke.

"I should have known it was you. The avatar." Amon said to Korra in a low voice.

"Alright creepy lets fight." Korra smirked and cracked her knuckles.

"I should warn you, that is not a smart decision." Amon warned the avatar.

"I'm not the one going to fight the avatar." Korra chuckled.

Amon snapped around and took control of her body. Korra was in shock she didn't know what was happening. She realized after a couple seconds how powerful this man was.

"You are a bloodbender." Korra said with huge eyes.

"Very observant." Amon said in the same deep voice.

"Aren't you against benders? You lied to your revolutionaries!" Korra called out the man.

"Too bad you wont be able to tell them." Amon said as he slowly made his way over to Korra.

**With the others**

"Alright you five go on the roof. You guys can drop down on him. There are skylights in the gym." Mako suggested to the assassins.

"Alright but what will you three do?" Shay asked the teenagers.

"We are going to face him head on. Give you guys a distraction to take him out." Bolin said seriously.

"Alright break on one... two... three!" Mako said as he ran towards the gym with Asami and his brother.

The assassins ran outside, climbing the stadium and finding the skylight to the gym. They saw Korra being thrown around like a ragdoll. The man was not holding onto her however he was simply waving his around her and she was hitting walls. As if he was using telekinesis.

"We have to help her now." Connor said hastily.

"No we have to wait for the distraction. It should be any second now." Arno held Connor back.

**With Korra**

"Ow fuck!" Korra hit a wall and attempted to clutch her ribs but she could not.

"Now for the ultimate blow." Amon walked over to Korra and put his thumb on her head.

She looked around with panic in her eyes as the man applied force to her head.

Before she knew it she blacked out, the last thing she heard was the sound of glass breaking and shouting.

The assassins had broken through the glass. Mako and Bolin distracted the man with their bending as Shay and Edward shot his kneecaps, crippling him. As the man howled in pain Connor punched the man unconscious.

"What did he do to her?" Asami asked with a frantic look in her face.

"Well she is breathen so she ain't dead." Edward said with a serious tone.

"Well then she is okay right?" Bolin said with a worried smile.

"She got beat up. She isn't exactly fine. I mean look at her." Ezio said as he pointed at the unconscious girl.

Korra had blood stains on her clothes along with multiple bruises. It appeared as if a rib or two had been broken in the process.

Connor did not appear phased by this situation. He simply starred at Korra's seemingly lifeless body and clenched his fists.


	25. Finale

Korra awoke in the southern water tribe. From the looks of it, it looked like Katara's hut. She heard talking coming from behind a door. She couldn't make out the voices very well. They sounded concerned.

She leaned up from her laying down position and tried to firebend to warm herself up. She realized she couldn't firebend. She tried to shoot a gust of air. Nothing. Tried to bend the water from the pool she was laying in. Nothing. She even tried to earthbend. Still nothing.

"What did that guy do to me?" She thought to herself as she moved her hand around.

**Outside Korra's room**

"You cannot heal her?" Connor asked the elder waterbender.

"I can heal her wounds but I cannot give her back her bending." Katara sighed.

"What do you mean you can't?" Mako questioned the elderly woman.

"I cannot give her back her bending." Katara said in a sad tone.

"Listen here-" Before Mako could finish Edward slammed the skinny man against a wall.

"No you listen boy. We can't help her at the moment. Do not take your anger out on those around you. Or I will personally deal with you." Edward brandished his hidden blade.

"Hey man get off my brother!" Bolin took the pirate off his brother.

"Not smart kid." Shay put his hand on his sword.

"We can bend." Mako smirked.

"We have guns." Arno smirked back.

"Firebending is more powerful than any firearm." Mako said to the assassins in a modest tone.

"Wanna find out?" Connor threatened the man.

"Listen you two. You do not want to fight this battle. You will not win. So back the hell off." Ezio said to the two benders in a fierce tone.

Mako and Bolin were about to say something when the door opened and Korra walked out clutching her side.

"Quit the arguing will ya?" Korra tried to chuckle but her broken ribs would not allow it.

"Korra." Mako smiled and walked towards her.

"Hey Mako." Korra hugged the firebender as best she could.

Connor cringed at the sight of this but it was concealed by his hood.

"Don't forget me." Bolin hugged Korra as well.

Korra then turned to Connor who was leaning up against a pole in the house.

She attempted to hug him but he put his hand in the way.

"Whats wrong Connor?" Korra asked her boyfriend with a frown.

"You were foolish to go in there alone." Connor said without even making eye contact.

"Oh boohoo I lost my bending! What good is the avatar without bending?" Korra snapped.

"Calm yourself." Connor warned Korra.

"I least I show feelings." Korra grumbled.

Connor huffed at this statement.

"Wow. I actually left that room expecting comfort from the one person I should expect it from. Instead I get this." Korra said with a confused looked on her face.

"I almost lost you Korra." Connor said under his breath.

"What was that?" Korra asked as she got up in his face.

"I said I almost lost you. It just took a toll on my mind." Connor said to the southern water tribe girl in a neutral tone.

"Connor..." Korra moved her hand down his arm in an attempt to comfort him.

"I apologize. I am aware it is selfish for me to say something like that." Connor removed her arm slowly.

"How is it selfish?" Korra asked him with a feint laugh.

"I do not own you. For me to say **I **almost lost you is like saying I own you." Connor said in a neutral tone once again.

"We should be heading back to Republic city." Arno said to Connor.

Connor nodded and the five assassins left the hut.

"Wait why are they leaving?" Korra asked the people inside.

"They just wanted to make sure you were okay. They aren't exactly the most supportive bunch Korra. They also have other duties to attend to." Tenzin said to the avatar.

"Are you kidding Tenzin? They are some of my closest friends. How dare you!" Korra said as she grabbed her parka and ran out the door as best she could.

"Wait Korra!" Her dad tried to yell for his daughter but she had already left.

Korra ran after the assassins and eventually she caught up to them.

"Wait!" Korra put her hand up to signal the assassins.

"What is she doing? She should be resting." Shay questioned but the other assassins just shrugged.

"I am coming with you guys." Korra said as she tried to catch her breath.

"Should you not be resting?" Arno asked the avatar with a confused look.

"Ya but I can rest on the ship back to Republic city." Korra attempted to smirk.

"You should tell your elders of this decision." Connor suggested.

"They know where I'm going." Korra said to the assassins in a reassuring way.

"What about your bending?" Shay asked.

"I can try to contact my past lives and see if they can help me with it." Korra said to the ex-Templar.

"I ain't even gonna try to understand that." Edward chuckled.

"Well the ship is boarding in a couple minutes so we should hurry." Ezio chuckled.

The assassins and the avatar made their way to the ship.

"Korra you do not look able to walk." Connor said to the avatar in a concerned tone.

"I'm fine just sore..." Korra shrugged.

Connor without missing a beat, picked Korra up and carried her bridal style to the ship. Korra's face went bright red while Connors just stayed the same.

"I love you." Korra whispered into his ear.

"I love you to Korra." Connor smiled back at the girl which Korra was amazed by.

The assassins and the avatar boarded the ship and sat down on a couple crates.

"I think we are going to be alright." Ezio said with a smile. The other assassins nodded as did Korra. They were on their way to Republic city but this time on their own terms.

**A/N: Alright guys that was book one. Thanks for the support throughout this whole thing. I will be uploading the first chapter of book two after the exams. Until then, stay classy.**


End file.
